


In Blood We Met

by Katnpc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Violence, Complete, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Serial Killers, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katnpc/pseuds/Katnpc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story follows the struggles of serial killer Dean Winchester as he tries to do right by his brother and cope with his growing urge for blood and Castiel, a professional hitman who grew up learning how to kill and who for the first time experiences love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Blood We Met: Chapter 1 - 8

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> All characters appearing in this story are copyright CW/Supernatural. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. I do not make a profit out of this fanfiction.
> 
> Rambling:
> 
> So I reread this and was surprised to find that this actually came out with more fluff than I expected. I really started this with much darker plans and I don't know when it started turning like this :/

**Chapter 1**

Dean Winchester, director of Sales and Marketing at Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc, took a gulped of refreshing beer and cringed as his little brother, Sam, stuffed a spoonful of green salad in his mouth.

 

“How can you eat that horrible stuff?” he could not resist saying. He did not understand why anyone would willingly eat anything green instead of a meaty burger and pie.

 

Once a week they would meet up like this, for lunch and to catch up. Sam worked as an IT for the FBI. While Dean had disapproved, Sam had insisted and there was nothing Dean could do to stop him. Their father was an FBI agent, until one day he was killed in a pursuit. Well, Sam was not in that kind of danger seeing as he never left the office, but Dean felt it was still a bad idea. But seeing his own hobby, he could not judge Sam.

 

“What’s up with you anyway?” Sam asked in-between mouthful.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean you aren’t eating. Just drinking beer. You know you have to go back to work after this.”

 

Sam was right. He did have to go back to work afterwards even though he did not even want to think about the pile of statistics for the new project waiting for him on his desk. “Not hungry, that’s all.” And that was true. But it was not because of work. He had much more on his mind, like the cute blond from last night. She had such a pretty voice. And a pretty face.

 

“Dean? Are you listening?”

 

“Huh? Yeah, ‘course. Look I’m fine okay? Why not just enjoy our lunch, huh?” he said dismissively but added a smile. He had to be careful around Sam. His brother was surprisingly sharp and Dean always felt like he could see right through him.

 

A phone rang and Sam patted his pocket and got his phone out. “Sorry, need to get that.”

 

Dean nodded and watched as Sam mumbled a few things then hung up. “Dude, I need to go. Work emergency.”

 

Dean frowned, his brilliant green-eyes concerned. “What emergency? You work in the office, Sam.”

 

Sam gave him an exasperated look, mostly because his brother worried too much. “Yeah but sometimes it happens.” He shrugged then could not stop the smile. “Apparently it’s something big. There’s like this crazy gun-for-hire group and looks like they found a hard-drive with potential info on them.” Sam was already standing up.

 

Dean raised an eyebrow at that, not sure how to feel about his brother being so enthusiastic at catching criminals. He wanted to tell Sam not to get too involved, to be careful. Hell, he wanted to tell Sam to quit now and to just get a job in a safe company, like him. But he restrained himself. They had been through that discussion many times before and it never ended well. In the end, Sam would do what he wanted whether Dean approved or not.

 

That much he knew. He did not want to make the same mistake their father did when he told Sam he should just leave after a rather intense fight.  After the fight, Sam went to Stanford to study law but because he was so adept with a computer, he was also doing side projects and ended up majoring with an IT degree rather than a law degree. Dean was already working at that time and wished he had been there to stop Sam that night, but he was glad Sam chose to attend college and not do something stupid, like drugs. Or worst, end up like Dean.

 

“Dean?” Sam’s voice brought Dean back from his thoughts. “I’m leaving, Ok?” he asked in a worried tone.

 

He looked up at Sam. It was almost disappointing how tall he grew. And because there is so many things Dean wanted to tell Sam, and because the consequences would be too disastrous, Dean just offered a smile, “Yeah, sure. Hope you find something good on that hard-drive.”

 

Sam gave him one last nod and left. Dean stared at his beer and thought how screwed his world was. All the pretense. All the lies. And it hurt to have to lie to Sam the most. But there was no way he could ever tell Sam what he did last night. How he had enjoyed the blond girl’s screams as he slit her throat and watched the blood poured out onto his hand. How he had enjoyed the tears and the light dying out in her eyes as her boyfriend watched in horror. He had had a blank face then, but inside he had felt ecstasy. He had felt so alive. So _real._

 

Then he had enjoyed tormenting the boyfriend some, letting him know that he was next. He had cried and tried to beg through the duct tape stuck on his mouth. He had tried wriggling out of the tape that held him to the chair. He had been shivering and pissed his pants when Dean stood in front of him with cold eyes and a knife in his hand.

 

He had gutted the boyfriend in one swing, watched his guts spilled out in a bloody mess and cringed when the smell hit him before finally taking an easy breath that he had needed all week. Killing had felt good. And there was no way he could ever tell his brother that. Or that it was not the first time, or the last.

 

 

 

**Chapter 2**

 

To most people, he was Castiel Novak who sold ad time for AM radio, boring, introvert and in his late 20’s. But his real job was rather different. He grew up in a rather peculiar family where all four siblings went to private school and did not attend music or dance class after school. Instead they went to the shooting range and learned how to use guns, knives, bows and arrows and even swords. They learned how to fight and were taught how to resist torture. They learned how to lie and deceive. They were all trained murderers. Or gun-for-hires. That seems to be how the authorities were calling them.

 

After so many years since their parents’ death, they were still working the same profession because that was all they knew. Gabriel being the older one took charged. He organized and distributed the work. He also excelled with computers, which made covering their tracks much easier. He was also a disturbingly playful guy who was always talking about having some fun and sometimes doing irresponsible things. Like giving away that hard-drive on purpose. It supposedly contained information on them, but seeing as how Gabe’s mind worked, there was probably something mischievous on it. Some sort of prank to bait whoever was cracking the hard-drive. Cas always wondered how Gabe managed his part-time work as an IT specialist with that kind of personality.

 

There was also Balthazar, who was sarcastic and liked to joke at every situation. He disliked humanity in general, his family being the only exception. He and Gabe were close, mostly because of their common twisted sense of humor. Unlike the others, Balth did not have a part-time job but instead took care of a bar downtown. The back of the bar was their base and home but it was really a cover-up for their real job. He and whoever else not currently on a job would work there too.

 

Frankly speaking, Cas preferred Anna. His twin sister who was so much easier to understand. She looked like an angel and could be sweet as one. But she was ferocious on the job. Never missed a beat, never hesitated, always focused and you never saw the killing blow coming. She was graceful and fast on her feet. She also worked as a part-time journalist for the local newspaper. She enjoyed her journalism work and put as much effort into it as she did for her other job.

 

Right now, Castiel had to focus and try not to think too much about the stupid things Gabe might have put in that hard-drive and how it could get them all caught. He had to finish this job and call a potential client to make an appointment. He shook his head to clear all the useless thoughts and went up the stairs.

 

He was in a rather small house in a peaceful residential area. On the first floor, one undercover police officer was bleeding to death on the taupe carpet in the living room. Next to him was the husband of his target, also under police protection. _Not doing such a good job_ , he thought.

 

Upstairs was the bedroom and Castiel frowned when he found no one there. The woman was gone. _Shit. This is going to take longer._ He took out his phone and sent Anna a text that he would be delayed tonight. Then he went through the bedroom to find where the woman was. She was mid-thirty, pretty with generous features and bright red hair which reminded him of Anna. She also liked to read and would often go to the local library. _Interesting_ , he thought. He looked out by the window and for a moment watched the sun going down in a ball of orange and red.

 

 

 

 

It had been a week since Dean’s last kill. He tried to keep it to a weekly schedule, but it was getting harder every time. He had been thinking about this all day and had been more than relief when the day at work was finally over. He had also been pissed when Sam had called because all he really wanted to do was kill someone right now. But Sam was important so he had answered his call and was rather disappointed that Sam was cancelling their lunch for the next day. Apparently, he was still working on that hard-drive.

 

 _It’s alright now,_ he thought. He had time for himself.

 

He had seen the woman on few occasions, always sitting by herself in the library. He first saw her from outside, sitting by the window and engrossed in reading. He had been intrigued by her beautiful red hair and on impulse, had gone inside to check her out and had liked what he saw.

 

He was glad she was here today too. He stayed behind the trees that bordered the path to her way home. There were still people around, but it was not his first time and he knew exactly what to do. He followed her discretely, keeping some distance between them and smiled when she took a shortcut through the park.

 

Castiel found her in the park. But someone beat him to her. He watched in silent as the man in the green jacket grabbed her from behind, turned her around in a quick spin and slashed her from the belly to the throat. He admitted he was impressed. It was not an easy thing to do. Clothes can be hard to slash through. Then there is the human skin and bones. A slash sometimes was too shallow but Castiel could see that this one was anything but that. The woman choked on her own blood as she tried to scream, and her guts spilled out with a sickly sound as she fell down on her knees with disbelief in her eyes.

 

Dean felt peace come over him as the woman’s dead body hit the ground. He stood there, in semi-dark and just enjoyed the quietness. When he looked down there was blood at his feet and he took a step back. That was when he felt like he was being watched. Suddenly his heart was beating like crazy. Was he seen? What if he was and the person already called the cops? He was not even wearing a disguise! He turned around and tried to see beyond the trees but all he could see was the coming darkness. And then just like that a man stepped out of the darkness.

 

Piercing blue eyes stared at Dean. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet. For some reason these eyes disturbed him more than the fact that that man just saw him murdered someone in cold blood. The man had short hair, black or brown. It was hard to tell in the dark. He just stood there, in that horrible looking trenchcoat and did not seem scared. _I mean, he isn’t running away screaming,_ Dean thought.

 

The man tilted his head as if to study Dean. “Who are you?” he asked in a deep husky monotonous voice.

 

Dean took a deep breath and wondered what would be the best to say in this situation. _Oh, just your casual cold-blooded psychopath. Nothing to worry about. Right._

 

But before he had time to answer, the man said “Why did you kill her? Were you after her as well?”

 

Dean frowned. _What?_ Confusion clear on his face, he said “As well? As in, you…you were going to kill her?”

 

Silence followed for what seemed like eternity to Dean before the man spoke again, “It doesn’t matter. The deed is done.” Then he was gone as suddenly as he had appeared, as if he dissolved in the darkness.

 

Dean stared into the darkness for a few more minutes, not believing what had happened. When the shock was gone, it was replaced by fear. Suddenly he could imagine his life ending here. Cops at his door and Sam’s face when he learned that his brother was actually a monster. He could picture the disgust on Sam’s face and the hurt. _No, no. that can’t happen. I need to get out of here._ And he did. He ran to his Impala and drove away as fast as he could. He drove for a long time and did not know when he made it home.

 

 

**Chapter 3**

 

Dean sighed and sat down in his office chair, coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other. On the front page was the picture of his crime scene. _His._ All you could see was the yellow tape placed by the cops and a few cops here and there. The article described the murder as cold and calculated and possibly related to the fact that the woman was under witness protection. Dean’s heart skipped a beat. That meant there were cops involved. And he just had to choose her. _Shit. Shit shit shit!_

 

He told himself to calm down. It might actually be a good thing. The police would not tie this murder to him but rather to the reason why she was in witness protection. Beside, that other guy would have offed her if he had not. He was always so careful when killing. He made sure that he left no evidence behind, that no one saw him and that there was no camera around. He had learned a lot about how police worked since his father was an FBI agent and saying that he bought work home would be an understatement.

 

Which brought him onto his next thought. Who the hell was that guy. Probably a hit man or something. Someone hired to kill that woman because she was a witness. A thought occurred to him then. What if he was one of those guys Sam was talking about? The gun-for-hire group. Even in the dark Dean could tell he had been handsome, with beautiful eyes. He had had a _presence_ to him. Something dark and intriguing at the same time. And Dean thought, he could have killed him right then and he wouldn’t even have seen it coming.

 

A knock at his door brought him back to reality. “Yes?” he asked his secretary who was standing in the doorway.

 

“Sorry to disturb you Sir, but there’s your 2p.m appointment here” she said hesitantly.

 

 _Time to get it together, man_ , he thought and nodded to his secretary.

 

 

 

 

Because they had cancelled their lunch together earlier that week, they agreed to meet during the weekend instead. Dean was going over to Sam for dinner and to drink. He had been dying to ask Sam more about that killer group but wanted it to be more casual.

 

Dinner was already over and they were sitting on the couch, drinking beer and watching some TV show that neither of them was really watching.

 

“So. How’s work?” Dean asked tentatively.

 

Sam gave him a nonchalant shrug, “Fine, I guess.”

“How about that thing about that…that hard-drive?” he tried to not to sound overly pressing and was starting to think it was not working. He had to remind himself that Sam was very sharp and this discussion could be turned around really fast.

 

“Oh that. We cracked it. Well, I did. But it’s a freaking joke.” He said in clear disgust.

 

Dean frowned. “What do you mean?” Sam’s eyes were still on the TV and Dean hoped he did not see the concern in his eyes.

 

“Had a lot of useless information in it. It took us days to decode all of that and it was completely useless. The guys are saying we were had. Lost hours of work on a useless piece of junk.”

 

Dean was surprised at that. Sam had seemed so excited about it. “Um…well what do you know about them? I mean the group?”

 

Sam glanced at his brother then “Why do you ask?”

 

Dean tried to a casual shrug “I thought maybe they were responsible for the murder that was in the papers today. You know, poor woman.”

 

“Oh that. Yeah, tragic. They think maybe it’s them but it’s not their MO.” He said as if that explained it all. All it did was scare Dean more.

 

So the cops were not thinking it was those guys. So they would be looking elsewhere. But this would not be the first time and he was as careful as always. He should not worry. He tried to convince himself but that was not quite working. There was always this fear of being caught.

 

“Dude, you ok?” Sam asked suddenly.

 

“Hm? Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

 

“You have been acting strange lately. What is it?”

 

 _Not this again._ Dean cringed internally. Sam was way too observant for his own good. When Dean did not answer, Sam pushed “Is it a girl? Did you finally find someone Dean?”

 

Dean opened his mouth to say no but Sam went on, “Because you know, it’s about time you forget about Lisa.”

 

That made Dean winced openly. Lisa and he broke it off a long time ago. He could see how they were not working out. And especially how dangerous he was to her and her son. He left knowing that they were better off without him and he had not been with anyone since then. Sam always thought it was because he was somehow heartbroken and Dean preferred him to think like that. The truth was not exactly better.

 

And now that Sam was bringing her up again it might actually be better if Sam believed there was someone else. It would explain his strange behaviour, like spacing out. Later he could tell Sam it did not work out.

 

“Um…actually, there might be. But it’s complicated.” He added the last part fast so as not to give too much hope to Sam.

 

His brother brightened up and smiled “Dude, that’s great!”

 

“Yeah, yeah. But we aren’t, like, together yet.” He said and the thought of the man from yesterday appeared in his head. He barely had time to wonder why when Sam continued.

 

“Why not? What are you waiting for?”

 

“Um, she…I don’t even know who she is.” He said, thinking of the same man again. Blue eyes. “She has those amazing blue eyes. And I saw her only a couple of times. I haven’t talked to her.”

 

Sam snorted in disbelief. “The great Dean not knowing how to approach a girl?”

 

“I told you it’s complicated.” He said, fidgeting a little. His hand going round his neck – a nervous gesture.

 

Sam saw it for what it was and decided to let Dean off the hook this time. His brother always had a hard time dealing with his emotions, often not understanding most of it. He took time to adjust to new feelings and new people. He only hoped that whoever this woman was, that she would be right for Dean. His brother deserved happiness no matter what he seemed to believe.

 

He also knew that the reason why this was complicated might be because it was a guy and not a girl. He had seen Dean glancing at men more than once, without realizing it himself. He had seen how his brother would sometimes check a man out, looking him from head to toe and smile a cocky and sometimes flirty smile and yet he would do all that subconsciously. So Sam was a little happy to think that maybe this time Dean was finally coming aware that he might not be entirely heterosexual.

 

“Anyway, enough about me. Tell me, you guys any closer to catching these guys? Any clues?” Dean said.

 

Sam took it as Dean trying to change the subject and opted for answering honestly “It seems they are a very well-organized group, with at least one person with good hacking skills. That’s partly how they keep escaping and erasing all their tracks.”

 

“You…saw the file?” Dean asked cautiously. A little hopeful.

 

Sam grinned “Maybe. Maybe I took a peek.”

 

Of course he did. Sam was curious and this was kind of a big thing and would have been too hard to resist. “Hey, you aren’t doing something illegal, are you?” Dean asked, trying to be the big brother.

Sam smiled at that. “Depends on who you ask.”

 

Dean sighed, no use telling Sam what he should and shouldn’t do. Instead he should probably take advantage of that. “You think I could maybe…take a look at it?”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow at that, “Why are you so interested in this?”

 

Dean shrugged, “Just cause.” Then he stood up and feeling defeat, he said “Never mind, forget it. I really shouldn’t anyway. Wouldn’t want to be an accessory to your crimes.”

 

Sam laughed at that before adding, “maybe you should check my PC.”

 

Dean wanted to ask him why he was keeping confidential file on his PC but thought better of it and went to Sam’s room where his PC was. He found the file hidden among other files and started reading. The FBI had very little facts and most of it was profiling. There were probably around 4 -5 of them, with one leader and at least one with excellent computer skills. They were highly-organized with strong trust for each other. Probably all of them were related in some way – like growing-up together. They were well-trained and well-educated. They would have a normal job and normal appearances and generally not attract attention to themselves.

 

Dean’s eyes hurt as he tried to understand some of the most complicated details. The words and phrasing was somehow fancy for him and they used a lot of complicated words that sounded straight from a psych book – which probably were. He had to go back and forth between the report and Google as he looked up the words he was trying to understand.

 

Pretty soon Sam was calling for him to do the dishes and he decided to call it quit. It was an interesting read but it was not getting him any closer to the guy he saw that night. It occurred to him that he was the only person who ever saw one of them and was still alive. Did that mean that the man was going to come after him so that he wouldn’t talk? Then again, Dean was not entirely innocent either. He could not help but have a tiny part of himself wish that the man would actually try to find him.

 

 

 

**Chapter 4**

 

“What’s wrong, lil’ bro?” Gabriel asked, his gold eyes shining with tease.

 

Castiel sighed. He so did not need that now. “Nothing” he replied.

 

“Now, now. Don’t lie to your big bro.” Gabriel teased. “It’s about your last mission? You should stop feeling bad because someone got to her before you.”

 

“That’s right.” Anna said as she took a seat on one of the bar’s stool. Gabe was on the other side of the bar, cleaning. Balthazar was on a mission so Gabriel was replacing him. Around this time there was no customers so they often found themselves at the bar, talking. “I found a few things about him. Seems like he’s a serial killer and that’s not his first kill.” She continued.

 

“Serial killer?” Castiel asked in a doubtful voice and a frown.

 

“Yeah, his MO appeared before. He’s good but basically he’s just a psycho killing whoever he wants. Don’t let yourself feel bad because of him.” Anna offered.

 

“What is it really, Cas? Love at first sight?” Gabe laughed.

 

There was a moment of silence when Castiel actually pondered that thought. He was never in love before. He understood the concept, even the appeal but for someone like him, it seemed impossible.

 

There was a look of horror on Gabe’s face when Castiel glanced at him. “You know I was kidding, right?” Gabe said.

 

“I – ” Cas started.

 

“Of course he knows!” Anna said defensively and hit Gabe over the bar.

 

Actually Castiel was going to say that he was not sure. He did felt something there but he had no idea what it was. Seeing the man killing that woman had triggered something in him. He could not stop thinking about those clear green eyes – it reminded him of a cat’s – and those wonderful features that that face held, even in the dark. But he let it go, knowing that it would worry his family unnecessarily.

 

Later Anna found Castiel in his room, polishing his knives. They were all black so that they would not reflect light in the dark.

 

“Hey, can I talk to you?” Anna asked, standing at Castiel’s door.

 

He looked up at her, blue eyes showing curiosity “Sure”.

“You ok?” she asked simply.

 

That was so like Anna to know him that well. “I’m not sure. I keep thinking about this guy.”

 

“Are you worried that he will go to the cops? He won’t since he’s a murderer himself.” Anna said softly.

 

“I’m not worried about that. I would have killed him if I thought he would talk.” He fidgeted some and smiled nervously at his sister. “There’s something about him that I can’t shake off.”

 

“Are you actually smitten with him?” Anna asked jokingly and when Castiel only stared at her with serious eyes, she felt the first tinge of panic. Falling in love was always bad for business. It happened to her when she was still in her teenage years and it nearly cost them everything. In the end she had had to kill the poor boy to keep her family safe. Well this case was a little different with the guy being a murderer himself. But he was a serial killer and that type of guy always self-destructed and took everything and everyone down with them when they eventually do. “Look Cas, you’re probably just intrigued. You need to get him out of your system that’s all.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I think you should go see him. Not as a killer, of course. But I doubt he saw you properly that night. You could present yourself as Castiel, who sells ad time. Get to know him and then you’ll see that he’s ordinary and just a psychopath who kills because of his urges or something.”

 

“You don’t actually think that’s a good idea, do you?” Cas asked.

 

Anna sucked in a breath and said “Absolutely not. It could backfire. You could fall in love and what not. But I don’t see what else you could do except for, you know, killing him.”

 

At that last bit Castiel’s eyes grew bigger. The thought of killing someone should not bother him but for some reason he did not want to kill him before he got to know him better. “I don’t think I want him dead just yet.” He replied honestly.

 

“Thought so. Don’t let Gabe or Balth know. They will kill him without second thought.” Anna patted Cas before leaving.

 

Castiel stared down to where he was holding the cloth and the knife and thought about how complicated this was getting.

 

There was some loud noise outside and Anna shrieking in happiness. Balthazar was back and he probably bought something for Anna. They all doted over her after all. He had been gone for the last few days for a mission in another state so the ruckus was actually good news. Castiel put away his knives and went to welcome his brother back. He never forgot how important his family was to him. More important than a man he only met once and if that very man became a threat to his family he knew he would kill him without hesitation.

 

 

 

 

 

Dean usually made a quick stop in the café on the first floor of the building where he worked. He liked his coffee black but the cute barista already knew that. She handed him his coffee with a smile and a wink. Dean, being Dean, winked back but with no further thoughts. He was about to leave when he noticed something in the corner of his eyes.

 

He turned around to see someone sitting at one of the small white tables and reading a newspaper. He man looked vaguely familiar – it was a nagging feeling. Then the man looked away from his newspaper and looked up at Dean with piercing blue eyes. Dean’s breath caught and his heart sped up. _No, that’s not possible_ , was the only thing he could think of. There was no way that this man was the very man he saw the other night. The hitman.

 

The man gave the barest of nod and a slow smile that crushed Dean’s world. That’s it. He was here to kill him. Dean swallowed hard, offered a very nervous smile back then quickly turned around and left for his office. There was no way he was going to stay here with a guy after his life. The man _knew_ where he worked. He probably knew where he lived too. _Shit, he knows about Sam. Oh God, Sam._ Still in the elevator and shaking in fear that his brother might be hurt, he immediately called Sam. Around what seemed like a millions years and three rings later, Sam picked up.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Sam?” Dean asked. “You…um, you ok?”

 

Frowning and starting to wonder what drug Dean could be on, he said, “Of course. Why?”

 

He let out a breath slowly as relief washed over him. “Nothing. Just – just wanted to make sure we’re meeting this week, right?”

 

“Yeah, same as usual.”

 

“K, good. See you then.” Dean hung up just as the elevator’s doors opened. He stepped out and hurried to his office. He wanted to leave but he knew he had responsibilities as the director of the sales and marketing dept and he could not just leave like that. Not when there was a big client on his way for a meeting. Or when there was a conference about the next market projection. He pushed all thoughts non-worked related away and told himself that he would deal with these things later. At least Sam was safe.

**Chapter 5**

 

Dean had been relieved when he had not seen the blue-eyed man again that day and he had been avoiding the coffee shop ever since. Instead he made a stop a few blocks away to get his usual morning dose of life-saving coffee. It had been over a week since his last kill now. He had had his usual lunch with Sam and the guy had asked about that mysterious woman and how it was going. He completely forgot that he told Sam that lie and explained that it had not progressed and that he had not seen her again. He preferred to leave it at that and Sam sensing something there chose not to push. He knew how his brother was after all.

 

Beside the _beautiful_ blue-eyed man, Dean had other things to worry about. Like the pressing urge to kill. He was feeling worse with every day that passed and knew he had to kill soon or he would lose it. He needed to feel that overwhelming calm and peace he got only when he killed. He wanted to smell the blood and feel it on his hands, hot and gushing. He closed his eyes in a vain attempt to push the thoughts away. Some patience, he thought. He was going for a kill tonight. He needed it.

 

His newest target was just a couple of guys he found bullying an old man into giving them his money. Not to his usual taste, but he liked to keep his kills rather random. It kept the police away as they were unable to pin this on a serial killer and even if they did, the randomness of the kills would make it atrociously hard for them to find him. Since he did not care who he killed as far as he could do it, it worked his way.

 

He followed the group of guys into a rather distasteful neighborhood where people were scarce, the streets dark and smelly and the houses were run down. He stopped when they did. They entered an old abandoned building and Dean followed them carefully. He found the five of them hanging out and smoking. From the smell of it, probably weed and of poor quality too. For the first time Dean took a good look at them and were not happy to see that they were still very young. They were probably around 18 – 21. No helping it though. It was too late to turn back and he so needed this now.

 

Tackling a group of guys was harder than one woman or a couple. He needed to be careful, but he knew how to fight and he was good at it even when guns were involved. The guys were high so it might actually make it easier. He moved stealthily closer to them and when he was closed enough, he stepped out of the darkness and coughed. All five pairs of eyes turned to him with shock on them.

 

“Who are you?” one asked.

 

Dean smiled, lifted his arms up in a manner to show that he had no weapon and shrugged. When one of them took a step closer to him, close enough for Dean to grab him, he hit him in the face with his elbow. He felt something break as they connected and soon the next guy was on him, knife swinging. _Such amateur,_ he thought. The guy was swinging around without knowing what he was doing. Dean grabbed the wrist wielding the knife, twisted it until the wielder screamed in agonizing pain as Dean broke his wrist. Then Dean quickly let go to turn to the next assailant. He threw a kick which hit the other guy in the stomach and sent him backwards. The two last guys looked confused and afraid. Dean chuckled, enjoying himself. He took out a knife which had been hidden at his back. Fast and agile, Dean stabbed one of the guys still standing. He aimed for the heart, a quick death. Minimum mess. He felt the satisfying thud as the hilt hit flesh – as the knife sliced through thick cloth and made it to his heart. He watched the shock and disbelief in the boy’s face as he fell down. Before the body hit the floor Dean pulled out the knife and turned towards the second guy. With quick terrifying precision, he slashed the boy’s throat in one swing. He loved how the blood gushed out onto the blade and then his hand. It made his grip loosened but he held on.

 

He took a moment, eyes closed, to enjoy the feeling that overcame him. When he opened them, the three guys still alive were trying to run. One of them was actually nearly to the door. Dean threw the knife towards him and grinned with satisfaction when it hit the guy in the middle of his back. The two other guys left turned to look at him in utter horror and knowing that they were next. Still smiling, Dean mused how to kill the other two. _Choices, choices¸_ he thought. He held his bloody hand up, saw the blood on it and could not resist a lick. In that moment, he forgot all about his worries and who he was. He forgot about Sam, about the blue-eyed man. And it was all about killing.

 

 

 

 

Dean woke up the next day, happy and satisfied. It had been a while since he had felt this good. He was still in bed, comfortable where he was and toying with the idea of breakfast. That was when he heard a noise. He jumped. Someone was in his apartment. He forced himself to calm down. It might be Sam although he rarely dropped in unannounced. They respected each other’s personal space.

 

Swallowing nervously, he got up silently and reached under his end table to find his gun. It was a chromed Colt 1911 with ivory grips which had belonged to his father. He opened his room’s door as silently as he could and peeked outside. He could see the living room and part of the kitchen. He lived in a rather small one-bedroom apartment with a joined living room and kitchen.

 

He stepped out of his room and stealthily walked towards the kitchen where he had heard the noise, gun pointed. He stopped dead in his track when he saw the blue-eyed man leaning casually against the counter and sipping coffee from one of his mugs.

 

Surprised would be an understatement. It was safe to say that he thought his heart stopped though. He looked the other man up and down. He was just a tad shorter than himself. With short dark brown hair compared to his own lighter one. He was staring at him, with a playful smile on his lips. And those lips looked…enticing. Dean shook his head mentally. _Focus,_ he told himself.

 

“Hello, Dean.” the man said with that same stunning deep voice as that night. He was still smiling, unfazed by the gun.

 

Knowing that he was not going to shoot someone in his own apartment, Dean lowered his gun. Hold a gun long enough and you eventually get tired so if you are not going to shoot, just put it down. He could not shake the nagging feeling that he should just shoot the guy and to hell with the consequences though.

 

“What are you doing here? How did you find me?” Dean asked. He had so many questions right now. Like if he was going to kill him.

 

Castiel shrugged, amused by Dean’s reaction. It had been easy finding him – it was part of the job to find their target after all. As for the first question, he had to admit he was not entirely sure what he was doing here. Anna did say to try and get him out of his system but after observing Dean over the past few days, he could not help but feel more enthralled by this peculiar man. He had watched as Dean had killed the group of young men and rejoiced in their death. He had watched as Dean had headed home and he had followed him here without much thought.

 

“Coffee?” Cas simply asked.

 

Dean snorted. “Who are you?”

 

“I think you already know that.”

 

Dean swallowed. “You’re a hitman. But I don’t even know your name.”

 

Castiel debated whether to give his name for a minute. Seeing no harm to it, he replied, “Castiel”.

 

Dean nodded and toyed with the name in his head. A strange name but befitting the strange being in front of him. “Are you here to kill me?” Dean asked in all seriousness, no fear in his voice. He was not afraid of death. No. what he was afraid of is Sam finding out. Sam getting hurt.

 

Castiel tilted his head as if contemplating the thought. “No. Not for now.”

 

Not a very reassuring answer but in the immediate time he was not going to be killed. If he could trust this murderer’s word. “Okay. Well, what do you want then?”

 

“I just wanted to see you.” Cas replied as if it was the most obvious answer.

 

Feeling that things were just getting weirder, Dean just nodded. He did not think that pointing things out - like the fact that he was creeping him out - was a good idea if he wanted to stay alive a little longer. Instead he said, “Make yourself at home then.”

 

Castiel smile widened. “Sarcasm. So like my brother.”

 

 _Brother_ , Dean thought. So the FBI were right. Family. He, more than anyone could understand the bond.

 

“You want some coffee?” Cas asked politely.

 

It sounded strange coming from a professional killer who was standing in your kitchen after breaking and entering. “Sure. Black.”

 

“I know.” Castiel answered as he grabbed a mug and poured some of the dark liquid into it. He held it up for Dean, who was standing a few feet away.

 

Dean bit his lip but took the necessary steps forward to grab the mug, gun still in his right hand. Castiel glanced at it and Dean shifted uncomfortably. Once the mug in his hand, he took a step away. Now he was thinking if there might be poison in the coffee.

 

“So? What now?” Dean said, trying to break the silence. If things got any more awkward he might as well just shoot himself.

 

Cas shrugged, “how about you start by putting the gun away.”

 

That made Dean point it at him instead, “Don’t blame me if I feel much safer with this in my hand when there’s a hitman sipping coffee in my kitchen.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I am more concerned about you shooting yourself with that. You seem so nervous.” He said the last part as he stared right at Dean, as if he could see through the other man with that powerful gaze.

 

“So I put the gun down then what? We sit and sip coffee and discuss the weather?” Dean blurted out sarcastically.

 

It made Castiel chuckled. “If that’s what you want. Though I’d rather discuss the business of killing rather than the weather.”

 

Dean did not like the way this was heading. Even if the guy saw him in the act, he was not going to admit to murder. Or talk about how it felt and compare notes. He was saved from giving an answer when his doorbell rang. He jumped at the sound and glanced at Castiel. The other man was relaxed, nonchalant even.

 

“Shouldn’t you get that?” he asked when the bell rang a second time.

 

“That depends. You are not going to kill anyone, right?”

 

“Rest assured – I have not come to kill anyone today.” Though he was not quite sure why he was here at all.

 

Dean gave him a brief nod, eyes still on him. He moved slowly to the door, stood by next to it and yelled “Who is it?” eyes never leaving Castiel.

 

“Dean? It’s Mrs. Rourke. I have a package for you.” a soft voice answered.

 

Mrs. Rourke was the landlady. She was a nice old lady but she could be intruding sometimes. Dean tucked the gun away behind his back and opened the door. Mrs. Rourke was in her 80’s, short and plumb with white hair and thick glasses. She was holding a rather huge package in her hands. Probably the books he ordered a while back. Dean took it from her and muttered a thanks and tried to close the door when the old woman peeked inside and saw Castiel, who had moved to the living room.

 

“Oh, is this your friend? I have never seen him before. So handsome” she said with an easy smile.

 

Dean clenched his teeth. “Yeah, well, he – he’s a…um…colleague”

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow at that. “Hi, Mrs. Rourke.” He glided towards them and offered the old lady a hand.

 

If Dean had not been a murderer himself, he would have smacked Castiel’s hand away but he could not judge the other man. He was the one killing for pleasure.

 

After the handshake, Castiel casually threw his arms around Dean’s shoulder. “I didn’t know you had such a lovely landlady, Dean. If you had told me I would have brought something nice for her.”

 

Blood drained from Dean’s face and dread filled him. He even forgot the arm around his shoulder. Was he threatening his landlady now? Dean did not particularly care about her but it would cause him trouble if people around him started to die. And yeah maybe he cared a little for the old lady.

 

“I didn’t know you were going to stop by.” Dean said.

 

“Of course. But next time I’ll make sure to bring something.” He winked at Mrs. Rourke as Dean watched in dread.

 

The old lady chuckled and left. Once she was gone and the door was firmly close, Dean pushed the arm away. “What is wrong with you? Stop messing with my life!” he yelled.

 

Castiel, still standing so close to him, smiled. “Or what, Dean?” he taunted.

 

The other man tensed, fists clenching. He knew better than that but he could not stop himself. He threw a punch, aiming for the face. Castiel smoothly dodged, grabbed the fist in question and twisted. Dean screamed as pain shot through his arm. Castiel pushed him to the wall and then he was pressing against him, the whole length of his body.

 

“Dean, you should know better than to start a fight with a pro.” He said, half-laughing.

 

There was nothing Dean could do. He could not even find the right thing to say. He could not move, pressed between the wall and Castiel’s body – which felt warm and real. He had not touched another human being like that for so long now, except the occasional hug with Sam, which did not count. Needless to say that this was a very inappropriate time to be thinking about this, but Dean could not help but wonder how it would feel to be pressed like that without clothes in-between them.

 

Castiel took a deep breath. “I should go” he whispered, his face so very close to Dean’s. He licked his lips once, and then he stepped back. He forced a smile, opened the door and left.

 

 

**Chapter 6**

 

 _Unbelievable._ That was all Dean could think. The man came and went like a storm. He was still gratefully alive but what the hell just happened?

 

The phone rang from somewhere in the apartment. He let out a breath and went to answer it. It was his diligent secretary reminding him that he had to show up at the office today because he had an appointment in an hour. Cursing, Dean went for the shower. Was he really supposed to go to work after this? Could he act normal after this? He went through the motion, but his thoughts were far away.

 

On his way, his phone rang. “Yeah, Sam?” he replied.

 

“Dean, you wouldn’t believe this!”

 

“What?” he asked a little irritated. He had much more important things to think about right now.

 

“They think there’s a serial killer in town.” Sam said.

 

For the second time that day, Dean felt dread wrapped around him, nearly stopping his heart. He had to remind himself that he was driving. His mouth was suddenly dry. “What?” was all he could manage.

 

“You heard me, man. The kills are rather random that’s why they couldn’t say for sure. But the MO is too similar not to be the same guy. Dude, that guy killed like five guys in an old building just yesterday! Hey – you listening?”

 

He was blinking too fast. They were onto him. He knew that day would eventually come but now? With weirdo Castiel wanting who knows what? “Yeah, yeah, I am. So, um, any idea who it is? Got a profile?”

 

“Late twenty’s to mid-thirties. Male. Abusive past. Rather lonely though he keeps up appearances and will be in a high position at work. And well-educated. He is delusional as to why he is killing because his kills are so random. He probably thinks he’s on a mission or something. They got not much else for now.”

 

“That’s plenty.” Though some of it was wrong. “Well, be careful, ok Sam?”

 

“Yeah. Same to you. Catch you later.” Sam hung up and stared at the phone. He hoped his brother would not do anything stupid now that the Feds knew about the killings.

 

He would do anything for his brother. When their father was still alive, he was always working and never home. After the death of their mother – killed in a fire which was started by an arsonist, their father, John Winchester, became dedicated to his work more than ever. He sometimes left the kids alone for weeks while he was off to some other town, running after criminals. It was Dean who raised Sam although he was barely four years older. Dean made sure Sam had food when he was hungry, that his sheets were clean and that he had all his school books. More than anything, he knew how much Dean cared for him and he could only return the favor. And now that his brother was up to no good, Sam would still protect him and give him his support. Because that’s what family do.

 

 

 

His breathing was a little hard and his heart might have been pounding. Castiel could still feel Dean’s warmth press against him. And his smell – like soap and a little of something else. Remembering was not helping. He glanced down to confirm what he was dreading. _Yup, hard-on._

 

It was hard to believe that another man could have such an effect on him. Castiel was by far not a virgin. He had had his fun when he was younger, with both men and women. But it had been more experimental than anything and after a while he came to think that sex was boring and messy and over-rated. He had not felt any such excitement for nearly a decade now and wondered why Dean Winchester affected him like this. The man was handsome, true, but that had never been enough to hold Castiel’s interest. The man was also a murderer but Cas had seen a lot of them and killed his share of them too and never had he felt like this for any of them. Was it time to talk to Anna? It had been her idea after all. Maybe she would know how to deal with these things that he was feeling.

 

He drove back to the bar and only stopped for coffee on the way. It reminded him of Dean’s coffee. And his kitchen. And the way it all smelled like him. He remembered the way Dean had held himself away from him, cautious as a scared cat. It had been…cute.

 

As soon as he reached the bar, he made his way to Anna’s room immediately. “Anna” he said as he reached her room and entered without knocking.

 

Anna was sitting at the edge of her bed, a book in hand. She looked up in surprise and saw her brother looking worse for wear. She winced, knowing something was wrong. “Cas, what’s up?”

 

Pacing and not sure how to start, Cas gave Anna a ‘you know what’ look.

 

Anna sighed, knowing exactly where this was headed. “Cas, sit down” she said as she patted the bed.

 

Once he was not pacing anymore, he was fidgeting with his clothes; his hands keep smoothing the same length of his coat. “I think it’s worse.”

 

“Yeah, I can see that. Tell me what happened.”

 

Castiel spread his arms, “I don’t know.”

 

Anna raised one eyebrow at that, “Start from the beginning, sweetie.”

 

“Alright. So I went to see him like you said.”

 

“And?” _This can’t be good,_ she thought.

 

“And I went to his apartment and talked to him a little.” Cas continued, “and somehow at some point I was pressing him against the wall - ” Anna nearly choked but Castiel ignored the soft choking noises she was making and continued, “and I could feel him against me and I had never been so aroused.”

 

Relearning how to breath now, Anna managed to speak, “You _what?_ ”

 

“Anna, you aren’t helping.” Cas replied with a hint of exasperation in his voice.

 

“Sorry, sorry. Look, this has already gone this far. Maybe you should try…you know…fucking him once?” Anna suggested.

 

Castiel, who had been looking into empty space turned around to face his sister with a very confused and somehow horrified look on his face, “What?”

 

“Oh c’mon! You know what I mean. We all know you go both ways. It’s just lust, Castiel. All you have to do is get him in bed and rid yourself of that lust.” Anna said. But she was not sure it would work. Castiel was always the one with the most…feelings and attachments. He rarely showed it but he would have the most complicated feelings for the simplest of things. It might really just be lust right now but it could turn into an obsession or worst, love. Love was not for them. Never love, no matter who the other person was. If things got out of hand, she would have to kill that guy even if it would hurt her baby brother.

 

“Ok, so, um…ok.” Castiel finally said.

 

Anna stared at him, and got a feeling that maybe Castiel was thinking about this the wrong way. “Cas, I don’t mean you should force him,” she said softly. When Cas just stared back, she continued, “Rape is never a good thing, darling, unless you’re willing to kill him once you’re done.” She doubted Cas was into rape though.

 

Castiel opened his mouth to say he had no intention to rape Dean but then he had been thinking that he would just go to that apartment and get the man in bed. But Dean would most likely not go willingly. “So, I do what? Seduce him?”

 

Anna nodded, even though all she wanted to do right that instance was to tell Cas to forget the man and then maybe kill that guy who was messing with her brother’s head.

 

“How?” Cas asked in desperation. He never seduced anyone. He had picked up a few girls and guys at bars when he was younger and that was about it.

 

“You figure it out.” Anna finally said and pushed her brother out of her room. She needed time to think. She did not like where this was going. She had not liked the confused look on her brother’s face. If she killed that guy now, without Castiel knowing, then it would simplify things. And Castiel would not have to be hurt.

 

 

 

**Chapter 7**

 

Dean toyed with the idea that maybe he should lay low for a while and stop the killings. But then who was he kidding? He killed because he needed it and if he could have stopped he would have already done so a long time ago. If Sam knew about the serial killer then it was in the hands of the FBI. Highly competent and driven individuals who were now focused on finding him. The thought made his stomach turn and his throat thick. He did not want to lose Sam. His brother was the only thing he had left.

 

He glanced outside through his window and watched as the sun went down and the stars came up. He was in his living room, trying to relax on the white couch, a beer in his hand. His mind kept going back to Castiel – the mysterious man with an equally mysterious name who just showed up in his apartment. He knew where Dean lived and worked so he almost certainly knew about Sam.

 

He jumped when his phone beeped once. A text message. He grabbed the black phone and furrowed his brow when he did not recognize the number. Nevertheless he opened the message and stopped breathing.

 

“Dear Dean, I have to apologize for suddenly showing up at your apartment yesterday. I wish to invite you out for dinner this Saturday.”

 

And that was all. No name at the end – though who send a text starting with ‘dear’? But Dean knew very well who it was. There was only one possible person and he was inviting him out for dinner? He could not believe what he was reading. He reread it several times just to make sure and could not help but feel a little excitement. Saturday was still a few days away and he couldn’t wait.

 

“Wait – shit.” He cursed. He was going at this all wrong. He could not possibly really be excited by this. The guy was a killer who most likely wanted him away from a crowd so that he could finish him. And it was a _man_. He always knew he had those…tendencies but he never acted on them because he did not need to. He never felt that kind of strong attraction to a man before and women were always willing to be his bed-partner.

 

 _And most importantly, he’s probably trying to kill me,_ he reminded himself. He had a feeling Castiel would not stop trying. He needed to stop thinking of Castiel. He needed to get out and do something. _Let’s go kill someone_ , a little voice said in his head and he could not find the courage to say no.

 

Throwing caution to the wind, he grabbed his green jacket and car keys and headed out. Right now anyone would do. He wanted to hear someone other than him scream. He wanted to make them cry out in agony. _Shit._

He found his next target limping into his old house. Dean stopped close by and watched the old man make his way inside and a light was switched on. So no one else home. Dean took a quick look around, found no one looking and stealthily walked around the house until he found a small open window and slipped inside. He found himself in the basement. It was dark and moldy and very quiet. He found the stairs leading upstairs with a door at the top. When he reached the door, he opened it very slowly and peeked outside. There was only on light on, the one that was switched on when the man went inside. Dean saw movement there and a light noise from the TV.

 

The old man was sitting in an arm chair, with a glass of whisky in his hand. Behind him, Dean was approaching as silent as the darkness he felt inside him. With a precision that came from practice, Dean hit him at the back of his neck with the back of his knife. The man plunged forward in a heavy thud and Dean got to work.

 

The man was heavy and bulky and getting him back on the chair was hard. When he finally did, he was short of breath but he had the man taped properly to the chair. He had also taped the man’s mouth although he would much rather hear him scream. But he was in a house with people outside so he could not afford it. _Next time,_ he promised to himself.

 

A man was sitting across of him when he woke up. He felt like a truck had hit him. He was staring at him with intense green eyes and he nearly pissed his pants when he realized what was going on. He tried to run but could not even move or scream.

 

Dean offered him a smile and held his knife up to him. It was a nice, well-balanced silver knife with some delicate carvings on it. Sam gave it to him as a gift many years ago. Feeling more pumped than ever, Dean stood up and shivered lightly in anticipation. One step and he was so close to the old man. He traced the tip of the knife on the winkled cheek and blood trickled in a soft red line. Tears mixed with it as the man cried.

 

“It’s going to get much worse.” Dean said with a grin then he stabbed the knife into the man’s right hand and laughed when the latter convulsed in pain.

 

 

 

 

Sam took another look at the message Dean sent him. ‘ _I’m home. Why?_ ’ it said. He looked up at Dean’s apartment building and sighed. His brother was lying. He was out and doing something he should not. Especially not when the FBI was after the serial killer. He did not know how to help Dean. His brother was getting worse and it was like watching a train wreck. As frustrated as he was there was nothing he could do but return home and hope that Dean was careful.

 

Over the next couple of days he only talked to Dean once when the latter cancelled their usual lunch claiming work as an excuse. Dean probably had too much on his mind to face him. And Sam was not sure he could face his brother right now either. He had hacked the FBI database again to check the latest crime and was disconcerted to find that a man has been tortured for over an hour and then brutally killed in his own home the very same night Dean disappeared. Sam knew in his guts that it was Dean’s doing and as much as he tried to accept that his brother was killing people on a regular basis, torture was on another level entirely.

 

The man had had several cuts all over his face and body, some deeper than the others. Both his hands had been stabbed repeatedly until it was an unrecognizable bloody mess of flesh and bones. Alcohol had been poured over the cuts, where it would have burned like hell. Some of the cuts had also been opened further when the criminal had pushed his fingers into the wounds, deepening them. They also found several burns on his body. The criminal used one of the man’s own knife, heated it up in the kitchen and burned the man on several part of his body. Then when he got bored, he took his time to open the man’s stomach and tore out the guts with his hands.

 

Sam had wanted to look away but had forced himself to read the rest of the report and had looked at the pictures. It had been a bloody mess and they were all surprised the killer had left without so much as leaving a bloody footprint. He wanted to be proud that his brother was this good, but that would not be right. Instead he closed the report and wondered what he could do to help.

 

 

 

**Chapter 8**

 

Anna was not sure that it was the best thing to do but she could not let her brother get hurt. Especially not by some psychotic joke. She found the man in question getting out of his car, a cup of coffee in his hand. They were in an underground parking lot in the building where Dean worked. It was still early and there was no one around. In her pocket was a device that Gabe gave her that would emit interference so that the camera would show nothing but gray lines.

 

She stepped closer to Dean and stopped dead when the man just turned around as if he had felt her there. She pushed away the shock. She was a trained assassin who could move around stealthily and hide her presence so that she would be seen only when she wanted to be seen. But this man had just turned around towards her.

 

“Who are you?” Dean asked, caution in his voice. He had a very bad feeling about this. The woman was beautiful but had a sense of danger around her. It felt like he was standing in front of a tiger with nothing in-between them.

 

Anna admitted she was pleasantly surprised and impressed. Maybe he was not just a psychotic joke after all. “I’m Anna.”

 

Dean narrowed his eyes, “Let me guess. Castiel’s friend?”

 

She smiled, “his twin to be exact.”

 

Oh. Castiel had a twin. They did not look alike much. But he could see some resemblance now that she mentioned that. However where Castiel’s hair was a soft dark brown, Anna’s was fiery red and where Cas’ eyes were a piercing blue, Anna’s was a hazel. “Did he send you because I did not answer his text?” Dean asked.

 

 _What text?_ Anna thought. _Damn, that guy sent him a text? What is he thinking?_ “No, he doesn’t know I’m here.”

 

“Then what do you want?” he regretted saying it the moment it was out of his mouth. There was only one reason why Cas’ family was showing up in a dark parking lot with no one around. He was probably going to die today in this stupid car park.

 

“I came to assess you.”

 

“So? Did I pass? Do I get to live or die?” Dean asked with a smirk.

 

“Hm, I’m not sure yet,” she said honestly, “but I can see why my brother has taken to you. You’re cute with your freckles and green eyes. Ah – those pretty green eyes, like a cat’s. Cas always liked cats.”

“Well, I don’t. I’m allergic to them.” Dean spurted out in disgust.

 

She chuckled at that and decided that she understood his appeal. And that meant that she had to kill him because she could see Castiel actually falling in love with him. _Sorry brother,_ she thought before taking out a gun and pointing it at Dean.

 

“Wow,” Dean exclaimed when he saw the gun. He put his hands up like you would when trying to calm a rabid dog. “Calm down.”

 

“I’m calm and I’m sorry but I need to do that,” she answered with a hint of sadness in her voice before she pulled the trigger.

 

The sound was loud in the enclosed parking lot, even with the silencer. Dean dodged without thinking. He let his body fall to the ground and rolled away, his coffee spilling. He was up and running without looking back when a second shot sped past him into the wall. No time for much thought, he ducked behind a car and heard Anna cursing. Then it was complete silence for several minutes. He calmed his breathing and peeked from behind the car. All he saw a one of his colleagues staring at him like he was crazy.

 

“Uh… Winchester? You ok?” he asked.

 

Dean got up slowly and nervously looked around but there was no sight of Anna. “I’m good,” he finally replied back.

 

Back in his office, he finally allowed himself to feel relief. He was surprisingly alive. He patted himself just to make sure. But it also meant that she was going to come back and finish the job. It was that guy’s fault he nearly died today. He might not have sent her but it was still his fault she was after him. Why would he not leave Dean alone?

 

Furious now, Dean took out his phone and quickly typed an answer back to Cas, ‘You and your freaking family stay away from me. I’m not telling the cops about you so just leave me alone already.’ He stared at his phone for a few minutes before pressing the send button. As much as he wanted to see the other man, it would be nothing but trouble and Dean had enough to deal with.

 

 

 

 

Castiel pulled the trigger and the man fell to the floor, dead. A clean and easy job.  A buzz in his pocket got his attention. He put the gun away as he made his way outside. His job was done here time to leave. As he walked, he pulled out his phone and checked the message, thinking it was from one of his siblings. He felt a twinge of happiness when he saw Dean’s name but it was quickly gone when he read the content. _Anna,_ he thought, _damn that woman._ He reached his car in a rush and was home in record time.

 

Seeing him stomping inside, Balthazar kept his mouth shut. He usually teased his little brother but he knew when to restrain himself. Gabe, on the other hand, could be such an idiot sometimes. So it did not surprised him when Gabe said something silly to Cas and the latter just punched him and continued on his way. And Balth laughed to that before checking if Gabe was ok.

 

“Anna!” he yelled.

 

She had heard him storming into the bar and winced. She knew what was coming though she had not expected him to know about what she did that fast. Her door was bursting open before she had time to gather her thoughts.

 

“Look  Cas- ”she started.

 

Castiel was standing over her, “What the fuck were you thinking?” he spitted out.

 

“Shut the door and calm down, will you? You don’t want Gabe and Balth to hear this.”

 

Knowing she was right, he calmed himself using all his years of training, “What were you thinking?” he asked again in a lower tone, not less threatening.

 

“Castiel you can’t keep this up.”

 

“Why?” he asked, genuinely confused.

 

“Because Cas, this is going too far. It’s beyond simple lust, trust me.”

 

That made Castiel pose. Was his sister actually suggesting that he might be in love with Dean? “That’s not true.”

 

“Then you shouldn’t have any problem if I killed him, right? He is distracting you.”

 

“No, he hasn’t. I have been doing my job like usual. Nothing changed,” he answered defensively.

 

“You spend hours stalking him,” she pointed out. “You just stare at him.”

 

Since it was true, Cas could not argue that. “Just mind your own business, ok? I’m fine. I can take care of this. I know what I’m doing.” Because he did not sound convincing even to himself, Cas turned away and left.

 


	2. In Blood We Met: Chapter 9 - 12

**Chapter 9**

 

Today was a good day. _Any day where a hitman does not try to kill you is a good day_ , Dean thought. Since the last and only message he sent Castiel, the latter had tried contacting him again but Dean ignored his calls and messages. He was a little worried that the man might just show up again but it had been nearly a week already and there had been no sudden appearances.

 

Last night had been fun. With no killer after him, he had finally gotten his pace back and killing had been easy and clean. He regretted the old man in his house. Torture was not his usual thing but he had been so frustrated. He had felt so caged and that had been the only way he knew to escape from the suffocating prison.

 

Today was also the day Sam was coming over for dinner. It had been nearly two weeks since he last saw Sam because he cancelled their last meeting. He hoped Sam was not thinking too much into it and maybe he should pretend he was hitting it with the mysterious woman? But no. He wanted to keep lies to a minimum.

 

He went to check on the roast, making sure it wasn’t burning. He was not a great cook but he managed more than Sam did. He was poking at it when the doorbell rang. A glance at the clock confirmed it was probably Sam.

 

He opened the door to a grinning Sam. “What’s up?” he asked.

 

“You won’t believe this! I was officially asked on the team for the hitmen group,” Sam started. “They are calling them Scaramangas. Can you believe it?” he went inside as he was talking and headed for the fridge.

 

“Well, ‘gratz,” Dean said but he was more worried than anything. “Euh…Scara- what?”

 

“Scaramanga. It’s the hitman from James Bond, ‘the man with the golden gun’.”

 

“It’s a long name. Why not just call them… I don’t know…hitmen?”

 

Sam grabbed a beer and turned to face his brother with an exasperated look on his face, “It’s like a code name. And to distinguish them from the other hitmen. I mean, they’re a big thing.”

 

Forgetting the name and wanting to talk about what has been worrying him, Dean said, “But it’s not like, you’re in danger or anything, right?”

 

Sam laughed, “I’ll still be in the office if you want to know.”

 

Dean nodded, not entirely happy but at least his brother wouldn’t be out there, “Good.” He tried to imagine Sam after Castiel and Anna and grimaced at the thought. He had met two of them and as far as he could tell, these guys were more dangerous than his little brother could handle. “Are you any closer?”

 

“The last hard-drive was a burst. But this time we might have figured out how they are contacting their clients. I’m following the trail.” Sam said enthusiastically and added, “from the office, Dean,” when he saw the look on his brother’s face.

 

“Of course. I know that,” Dean replied back. He grabbed a beer as well and checked the roast again. “Almost ready.”

 

“I’m starving,” Sam pointed out as he slid into the couch and put the TV on.

 

Dean was taking the roast out when the doorbell rang. He exchanged a look with Sam. He was not expecting anyone.  “It’s probably Mrs. Rourke,” he mumbled loud enough for Sam to hear. Truthfully, his heart was pounding. He knew his landlady was out for bingo, like every Tuesday night.

 

Before he opened the door he glanced behind and was relieved to see Sam not looking his way. He swallowed and opened the door slightly, putting himself in the small opening he made. He was sort of expecting this but it was still a shock to see Castiel standing in front of him. He had shaved this time and was looking fresh. He was wearing the same horrible trenchcoat as the first time they met. Underneath it was a blue sweater than brought out his eyes. And those very eyes were staring at him.

 

“Castiel” Dean said.

 

“Dean” Cas replied back.

 

Shaking the jittery feelings in his stomach, Dean hissed, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

Castiel tilted his head and gave him a confused look, “You aren’t answering my calls or texts.”

 

“Of course I’m not! I told you to stay away,” he whispered back. A quick glance behind him confirmed Sam was ignoring him and still watching TV. “Now go,” he said as he closed the door.

 

But Castiel’s hand was immediately on the door, pushing it open before it was completely closed. He pushed himself inside with such unexpected force that Dean stumbled backwards and Cas stepped inside. That was when Sam turned around to see what was happening and Cas saw Sam at the same time. They stared at each other for a second before Sam waved to him.

 

“You must be Sam.” Castiel said with an easy smile.

 

Blood drained from Dean’s face. He suddenly felt dizzy. Things were not supposed to be like this. It was wrong. He wanted to tell Sam to run now.  He wanted to scream that this was the very man he and the FBI were after and that he had killed countless time in cold-blood.

 

“Hey. Dean never mentioned you,” Sam said. He studied the man standing a few inches shorter than his brother. He had a pretty face but horrible taste in fashion. And blue eyes. Hadn’t Dean said something about a mystery person with blue eyes?

 

“I’m Castiel,” Cas said as he walked over to Sam and offered a hand.

 

Sam stood up and took the hand, “Well, can’t say Dean ever talked about you before.” He added a glanced at Dean to stress his point.

 

Dean was shifting nervously on his feet. He wanted Cas gone. “Look, um…Castiel, as you can see we’re busy so you should leave now.”

 

“Please Dean, you know to call me Cas,” Castiel said with a flirty smile.

 

Sam raised an eyebrow at that, his suspicion deepening. Finally Dean grabbed Cas by the arm and dragged him to the door, “Let’s talk outside.”

 

“Fine,” he replied back as he let Dean dragged him out. Under normal circumstances he would have reclaimed his arm, but he liked the contact there – Dean’s fingers pressing around his bicep.

 

Once outside, Dean closed the door behind them and let Cas go, “Don’t you dare lay a finger on my brother,” he hissed.

 

Castiel gave him a shrug and a smile, “He was there. It wouldn’t have been polite not to say hello.”

 

“You know what I mean!”

 

Castiel nodded and felt something he had never felt before. Like butterflies in his stomach. Was he nervous? He licked his dry lips and stared at the gorgeous green-eyes before him. He wondered if Dean knew how close they were standing to each other. There was barely a foot between them. He could smell Dean’s soap from here and felt his breath when Dean spoke.

 

“I won’t hurt your brother, Dean,”

 

“You think I believe you? I don’t trust you, Castiel. I nearly died the other day when your crazy-ass sister tried to blow my face off.”

 

It hurt him to hear Dean say that but it was true. “I’m sorry about Anna. I promise it’s not going to happen again.”

 

“What if I had been just a second slower, Cas? I would have been dead right now.”

 

Castiel smiled at the nickname. He felt stupid for being happy over something so small. He wanted to point this out to Dean but knew the man well enough and that it would only antagonize him further so instead he said, “I talked to Anna. She’s just trying to help. And I didn’t know Sam was here today or I wouldn’t have come.”

 

“I don’t give a fuck what you think or do, Castiel but just stay away from me and my brother. I have enough problems as it is. I don’t need a hitman and his whole murderous family after me,” Dean retorted.

 

“I – ” Cas started but was stopped when Sam called out to Dean from the inside.

 

Sam opened the door and poked his head outside. Dean and Castiel were standing amazingly close to each other. Sensing that this might be a domestic fight, he just gave Dean a quick shrug and an apologizing look then went back inside, closing the door behind him.

 

Dean watched as his brother disappeared inside again. He turned back to Cas and only then realized just how close the other man was. He took a careful step back.

 

“I – I’ll be back.” Castiel finally said before turning around and leaving.

 

Dean watched Cas head to the stairs and was gone. _Damn. He didn’t even make a noise walking away,_ Dean thought. No footsteps. That man could probably sneak into his room and slice his throat and he wouldn’t even know. He shook the dreadful thought away and went back inside.

 

There were a million questions Sam wanted to ask but he knew better than to press his brother. That would only shut him up and piss him off. So he just said, “He’s gone?”

 

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Dean said. He felt like he needed to explain but when Sam asked no further question, he found himself trying to find something to say. “He’s…um, a colleague.”

 

“Oh, ok.” Sam replied back thinking that even a twelve-year old could lie better than that. “With blue eyes,” Sam added because he just couldn’t stop himself.

 

Dean opened his mouth but closed it again, not knowing what to say to that.

 

 

 

**Chapter 10**

He was standing alone and cold in a place he had never seen before. Around him were dying trees, all so much taller than he was with barely any leaves left on their branches. The air was moist and dense and it felt like darkness was pressing in. He found it hard to breathe as he took a step forward. The sky was black, no star and no moon. Beyond was more dead trees, more darkness. He turned around and behind was not much different. His hands felt sticky and glancing down at them, he was confused to see them covered in blood. He lifted them up to have a better look and even though it was so dark, the blood was so vivid. Almost as if it was pulsing with life.

 

A scream behind him brought his attention back to his surroundings. It had sounded distant but so full of horror and pain. He recognized that kind of scream, having heard them so many times from his victims. Another scream, closer this time, made him jump.

 

Before he had time to move, he felt a hand grabbed him by the ankle. Horrified, he looked down to see one of his victim’s face, half-decomposed, looking up at him from where she was buried. Only her head and arm was out. Then she screamed a high-pitched dreadful scream that made Dean’s ears ringed. A second hand grabbed his ankle and he was pulled down. He hit his head and before he had time to recover, there were more hands grabbing him, pinning him down. Then there was a hand on his mouth, stopping him from screaming and voices were shrieking his name continuously. He felt rather than saw the cold of a blade pressed against his throat and knew what was coming. A face appeared in his sight and it had a pair of magnificent blue eyes that shone in the darkness. It smiled and Dean felt the sudden harsh pang of pain as a knife was plunged into his stomach.

 

He woke up screaming. It took him a few minutes before he could calm himself. He was covered in sweat and so was his sheet. He pushed the covers away and stepped out of the bed when he felt stable enough. He went directly to the bathroom where he splashed his face with cold water. _Just a bad dream,_ he thought to himself. _I guess that’s what happens to murderers._

 

But despite what he told himself, he had a bad feeling. He was restless and knew he couldn’t sleep again. It was barely 3a.m, enough time to go out and be back before work tomorrow. He knew he shouldn’t. He had to be more careful with whom he killed now but he couldn’t stop himself. He needed this now – like a drug.

 

Cursing, he quickly changed into something more appropriate before grabbing his jacket and keys.

 

He didn’t care who he killed. He just wanted to be rid of this _feeling_. He slowed down when he saw a prostitute standing alone on the corner of the street. He took a quick look around; saw no camera and no one who would give a fuck. He slowed next to the woman and called out to her. She was a dirty blond with too much make-up and looked like she might not have eaten in quite a while. It was not the first time he picked a prostitute. His first kills were all prostitutes because they were not often missed. It was easier to allow for mistakes.

Once she was in his car, he drove away to a remote place. But the girl knew of the dangers of this job and was starting to get nervous when she realized where Dean was headed. But Dean ignored her and continued to drive.

 

“Uh, where are we going?” she finally asked.

 

Dean took a deep breath and decided to make an effort to make this easier for both of them. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I know a really nice place where we can catch something to eat first,” he said smoothly and offered a confident smile.

 

The mention of food worked just like he thought and she didn’t say another word until Dean stopped the car in the middle of a deserted and poor-lighted street. She glanced at him nervously. “Get out,” he ordered, which she did quickly. In fact, she wasn’t sticking around anymore. Once out of the car, she started walking away as fast as she could.

 

Dean, still inside of the car sighed and watched as she walked away from him and reached for her phone after a while. She was probably pretending to be calling the cops. But he knew that she wouldn’t. He let her walk away until he couldn’t see her anymore then he got out of the car and started to follow her. He caught up fast and saw her still walking on those silly heels. She was nervously looking around, probably trying to find a cab. In this place and time, she wouldn’t. She checked her phone again and put it away. Dean stayed in the darkness as he followed her. She paused when she reached a gas station but it was closed and Dean thought this was as good a location as any. He smoothly approached the gas station and the girl in question. He was only a foot away when she turned around and saw him. Before she could scream, Dean reached out and covered her mouth with one hand while the other grabbed her arm to keep her in place.

 

He dragged her further away from the low light of the gas station to the back. Once there, he pushed her so hard that she felt and hit the dumpster. With a trembling hand, Dean pulled out his knife, grabbed her by the hair and lifted a little so he could have a better reach. The look on her face reminded him of his nightmare. He suddenly remembered how it felt to be pierced with a knife and the cold fingers pinning him down. He felt bile in his mouth at the memories and only saw the face in his nightmare as he stared down at his newest victim.

 

He stabbed her in her side first. Blood gushed out and finally he felt like he could breathe again. Then he pulled the knife out and stabbed her again as she screamed and struggled. He was so close and leaning over so as he stabbed her again, blood splattered onto his clothes and face. By the time he was done, he was covered in blood.

 

It took him a minute to realize the significance of that. He had lost control and let his blood lust take over. Now he was covered in blood, which would never go away no matter how many times he might wash these clothes. He had probably left evidences all over. “Fuck!” he yelled.

 

With no choice left, he grab hold of the dead girl and hid her in a corner before going to get his car. He was glad the back of his clothes were not covered in blood. It would have been dreadful to get blood on his baby. He used a towel to clean his hands as much as possible then used another clean one to keep blood from the stirring wheel. He threw the girl into the trunk after laying a layer of plastic there then he drove to the closest lake.

 

Once home, he got rid of all the bloodied clothes, even his much cherished green jacket. He burned all of them before getting into the shower. He scrubbed all traces of blood on him and watched in half-dazed as the reddish water flew away slowly. He was screwed, he knew that. His urges were getting worse and he was losing control. One day he would completely forget caution and just start killing in broad daylight. What if he hurt Sam? The thought horrified him.

 

 

**Chapter 11**

 

Castiel watched in the distance as Dean lifted the dead girl and threw her into his trunk. He was covered in blood, a first after all the times Cas had watched Dean killed. There was something about this kill that Cas knew meant Dean wasn’t thinking clearly. He made a lot of mistakes and left a huge load of clues behind him. Castiel decided to follow Dean to his dumping place and was satisfied to see that he chose a good location and was finally thinking clearly. He made sure Dean returned home safely after that then he returned to where Dean had killed the girl. Once there, he started cleaning and erasing all traces of the murder. In that moment he was glad he was a professional who was used to cleaning crime scenes.

 

He got back home a little after the sun was up. He was tired and just wanted to sleep. He was glad Anna was out on a mission otherwise she would have asked him too many questions. He ignored Gabe’s usual teasing and wondered briefly why Gabe was home and not working. But he didn’t have time to think about it. He reached his bed and let himself fell onto it, face first. He was asleep in seconds.

 

He woke up hours later when he felt a presence next to him. Recognizing Anna’s perfume, he shifted and barely opened his eyes.

 

“Wake up!” She said.

 

“What?” Cas grumbled.

 

“Work, what else?”

 

He got up with a moan and looked up at his sister. She looked ready for her day-job. “You mean work _work_ or that joke of a job?”

 

“Both actually. Even if you work as a part-timer, you do have an office where you have to show up from time to time.” She helped him up and dragged him to the bathroom, “Get going, will you?”

 

“I am,” he mumbled.

 

He was clean and finally awake after 15 minutes. When he stepped out of the bathroom, Balthazar was standing there watching him. “What?” Cas asked.

 

Balth handed him a file, “Work.”

 

He took it and had a quick look inside. It was the usual stuff but he would have to be away from town for at least a few days. He hated the idea of having to leave Dean, especially now that he seemed lost.

 

“What, Cas? You don’t want this?” Balth said, pointing at the file.

 

Cas took a few seconds to quickly debate what to do in his head. He did not want to leave but if he refused this then his brother would know something was up. “It’s fine. I’ll do it.”

 

Balth narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t stupid and he knew his brother well enough to know the latter was hiding something. “You sure?”

 

Cas closed the file and looked at Balth who was about the same height as him, “I said it’s fine.”

 

The next day, Cas was ready to leave but before that there was someone he had to visit. He knew it was probably a bad idea and that it would come and bite him in the ass sooner rather than later, but he could simply not leave Dean like that.

 

He slowed once he reached the apartment complex and gave himself one last chance to go back. He snorted at himself, knowing full well that he was going to do this one way or another.

 

He knocked on the door despite the early hour and only had to wait a few seconds before Sam Winchester opened his door.

 

Sam raised his brows, puzzled. This was Dean’s maybe-more-than-friend. What was he doing here? He glanced behind Castiel to make sure Dean was actually not there.

 

“It’s just me,” Cas said in his deep voice. “I need to talk to you.”

 

Seeing how serious Cas was, Sam took a step back in a gesture to invite the man inside.

 

“Thank you,” Cas said in the same serious tone. He took a seat on the couch and tried to think of a way to talk to Sam without giving away that his brother killed people on regular basis.

 

“So? What can I do for you?” Sam asked. “Dean’s not in trouble, is he?” He added quickly, concern starting to show in his voice.

 

Castiel stared at him, “He is in a shitload of trouble.”

 

“Damn. What did he do?”

 

“What _is_ he doing, you mean. Look, Sam, all you need to know is that he is in trouble, ok? I have to leave town for a few days and Dean… Well Dean’s been making a lot of mistakes lately and I have been helping him out-” he paused, understood the look on Sam face and explained, “I mean he doesn’t know I’m helping him. Anyway, you need to keep an eye on him.”

 

“I will,” Sam replied back, having a feeling that he knew what Cas was talking about. But he couldn’t be sure if Cas and him were thinking about the same thing. There was no way to confirm it unless he admitted knowing his brother was a serial killer.

 

Cas shook his head, “I mean _really_ keep an eye on him. Like staying with him for a few days while I’m gone.” He swallowed, not sure how the next thing would sound but knew he needed to say it, “Like, making sure he doesn’t go out in the middle of the night.”

 

Sam took a deep breath. Castiel knew. He had to know. And he said he was helping Dean? What could he be doing? Disposing of the bodies? “I – I know about his nightly outings,” he finally said.

 

Cas was a little surprised but was pleased because this made things so much easier, “Then you should know that he’s been getting worse, leaving tracks all over the place. They will catch him if he continues.”

 

Sam nodded, knowing very well what Cas meant, “I’ll tell him there’s some pest control issue here and that I need to stay a few days at his place. He won’t do anything stupid while I’m there.”

 

Castiel breathed out in relief, “Good.”

 

“How long will you be gone?” Sam asked.

 

“I don’t know. It’s work so it might be a few days or a week.” They were both standing now, Castiel walking towards the door and Sam following.

 

“Ok, so, um, you want my number? Just give me a call when you come back.” Sam looked expectantly at Cas.

 

“I have it,” Cas said casually, as if it was a normal thing.

 

Sam frowned, opened his mouth to ask how but thought better of it. Castiel was a mysterious man and he knew too much. How did he know what Dean was doing? How did he know where he lived? How was he helping Dean? Why wasn’t he running to the cops with this information? Well, maybe he loved the man but no ordinary person would have accepted that the object of their affection was off killing people every so often. Then the idea hit him. He remembered Dean being so interested with the Scaramanga group and even reading their files. Dean had never showed so much interest in a case before.

 

He swallowed once, gave it a second to phrase his question, he said, “You’re one of them, aren’t you?”

 

Castiel’s eyes widened to that but he was smiling, “One of what?”

 

“You know what I’m talking about. That’s how you know how to help Dean. That’s why you know about him.”

“Well, Sam, are you going to arrest me?” he asked cockily.

 

“Uh? No. Of course not. I’m just the IT guy anyway.”

 

Cas took a good look at all 6’4” of Sam before settling back on his face, “Do you know how to use a gun?”

 

Taken aback by the suddenness of the question, Sam answered honestly, “Yeah. I mean I might just be the IT guy but we do have to know how to use guns.”

 

“Have one?”

 

“Euh… Yeah.”

 

“Then keep it with you at all times,” Cas finally said.

 

Sam paused when they were both at the door and couldn’t stop himself from asking, “How did you two meet?”

 

Castiel was already opening the door and was half outside. He paused, looked up and smiled at Sam. Then he just walked away and Sam knew he wasn’t going to get an answer.

 

 

 

**Chapter 12**

 

There was one last thing he really wanted to do before leaving town. Dean. He wanted to see Dean again. It was not like he was going to be gone forever. It was just a few days, damnit. A week at most. But he found himself already stopping in front of Dean’s apartment and walking up the stairs.

 

Before Castiel had time to knock, Dean opened the door. He gave Cas a very surprised look. “What are you doing here?” he hissed.

 

“I just came to see you,” Cas answered hesitantly. It reminded him of the first time he came here. He had had no idea what he was doing that time too.

 

“Well, I’m going out now. It’s freaking Friday night,” Dean said as he stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

 

Cas stopped him with a hand on Dean’s arm. “You aren’t going to kill again, are you?” Cas asked with worry in his voice. Dean had just killed a couple of nights ago. He shouldn’t need to kill now but where else could he be going so late?

 

That made Dean paused. He wasn’t. That’s what he kept telling himself despite the fact that he took his knife. “No, I’m just going to get a drink.”

 

He was a professional and Dean was a terrible liar. “Dean, you shouldn’t. Not when you’re this confused with yourself.”

 

Dean jerked his arm back, “I told you to leave me alone.”

 

“I’m leaving town – ” Cas started to say. He noticed how Dean’s face felt at that.

 

Dean didn’t know what to say. It was none of his business if Cas was leaving or not. In fact, it should be a good thing. Yet he felt sad. And disappointed.

 

“It’s just for a week at most,” Cas continued and saw the relief on Dean’s face. He was happy for those small things. It meant Dean did care at least a little.

 

“Well, good for you,” Dean chose to say, even though what he really wanted to do was push Cas against the wall, kiss him and tell him not to leave. But that was ridiculous. He usually barely saw Cas anyway.

 

Cas reached out and placed a hand on Dean’s cheek. It was warm and it made Cas feel somehow fuzzy. “Be careful,” Cas managed to say. He was thinking how cute the look on Dean’s face was when he turned around and left.

 

“Holyshit,” was all Dean could say when Cas was gone. He was still standing in front of his door, thinking about how Cas had gently placed a hand on his face and had mumbled for him to be careful. It had been arousing to see those blue-eyes looking at him that way, and hearing that deep voice so full of concern.

 

Chuckling for no reason now, Dean turned around and went back inside. The dreadful feeling that had been nagging him all day was gone and he finally felt _sane_. Tonight a movie and beer would be good enough. And maybe some pie.

 

 

 

 

Dean was dreaming of pie when a knock at the door woke him up. He shifted but did not get up yet until he realized the knock had been on his bedroom door, not outside. He immediately got up and reached for his gun. “Who is it?” he yelled as he got out of bed.

 

“It’s Sam, dumbass,” a voice answered.

 

Oh. Sam. What was he doing here? Dean put his gun back and grabbed his pants before pulling them up. Then he was out and saw Sam making coffee. “What are you doing here?”

 

“It’s Saturday, no work.”

 

“I know that but what are you doing _here?”_

 

Sam pointed to his bag, “I’m gonna stay for a few days. There’s some sort of pest problem in my apartment and they need me gone while they clear it out.”

 

“That’s ridiculous,” Dean snorted.

 

Sam knew that but what other reason could he have for being here? “I know, but hey, don’t you want your favorite little brother spending some time with you?”

 

Dean did not have much of a choice. He didn’t like the fact that he would have to be even more careful now, or that he wouldn’t be able to go out at night. At least his brother was going to be here for only a few days. “Fine, whatever. You can use the couch.”

 

Three days later, Dean had a headache and seeing his brother eating a freaking salad for dinner again was more than he could bear. He wanted to go out and just… just be himself for little while and not have to pretend to be this normal boring guy.

 

“Can’t you eat something better?” he asked out of frustration and not really because he cared what his brother was eating.

“What’s wrong with salad?” Sam asked between mouthfuls.

 

“That’s rabbit food.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes. He could feel Dean’s restlessness. It was so tangible. He knew it was only getting worse with every day that passed and it had barely been three days. “Anyway, how’s it going with that crush of yours?” he asked, trying to change the subject.

 

Dean frowned, “What crush?”

 

“Blue eyes, dark brown hair?” Sam said.

 

Dean immediately thought of Castiel and remembered the way he had touched him. He felt heat going up his face. Damnit, he never blushed. Not since his teenage years. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he mumbled back. “Anyway, enough with me. How’s work?”

 

“Same,” Sam said as he thought how ironical it was that he and the one he was chasing were cooperating to keep Dean safe.

 

“Any progress?”

 

“Yeah, maybe. We found one of their old bases. It had some nice stuff. Really fancy technology. It’ll take time to work on these.”

 

Dean’s heart skipped a beat. Were they close to catching Cas? He wasn’t sure how to feel about that thought. “That’s good, right?”

 

“Yeah. But the damn place is freaking moldy. And it’s so cold. I’m telling you, working there all day is hell.”

 

Dean frowned and wasn’t sure he understood what Sam was saying, “Wait – you mean you were _actually_ there? On scene?”

 

Sam gave him a bored look, “Yeah, of course.”

 

That simple statement nearly stopped Dean’s heart. “Sam, what happened to working in the office?”

 

His brother shrugged, “it’s a major break and since they’re weren’t sure what they could move or not without risking losing any data we had to go take a look.”

 

“So, you went?” Dean said angrily.

 

Sam frowned, puzzled as to why his brother was being angry, “I’m part of the team now, Dean.”

 

“Remember how the hard-drive had been a trick? What if this was one too?” Dean exclaimed, “What if they were planning to bomb the place and kill everyone there?”

 

“Dean – ”

 

“No, you fucking listen to me now! You aren’t setting foot there anymore! In fact, quit that damn job already.”

 

Now Dean wasn’t making sense anymore. He knew these people were dangerous but it was not like they were still there. They had left the place for months now. It was by sheer luck that the FBI had found it. There was no way they were planning to go back. “You’re worrying too much, Dean,” he said softly, trying not to raise the tone further and hoping to calm his brother.

 

Dean was pacing, restless and worried, “Fuck this, Sam. You told me you were only going to be in the office that’s why I let you. But _this?_ Going on crime scenes? What if something happen to you?”

 

Sam snorted in disbelieve. _Talk about overprotective._ “What do you mean, let me? I don’t need your permission to do my job.”

 

“You don’t understand, Sam! They are dangerous. Criminals who kill everyday!”

 

“Oh, right. Because you know _so_ much about killing!” Sam yelled back and regretted it immediately.

 

Dean eyes widened, his heart was pounding, his ears buzzing. He wasn’t sure he had heard that right. He wasn’t sure what Sam meant by that and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. He unconsciously took a step away from Sam, “ _What_?”

 

Dread came over Sam. It had slip out of his mouth before he could think. “I didn’t mean anything, Dean. I mean, I’m more aware of the danger than you do,” he tried to explained.

 

 _That could explain it_ , Dean tried to rationalize. What was he thinking? Of course that’s what Sam meant. There was no way his brother knew about him. “Ok,” he said. But it dawned on him that having Sam here was too dangerous. He didn’t know when he might lose it, what he might say or do in anger. He was terrified of what he could do, even to his own brother. It was time to end this foolishness. “Look, Sam, I don’t know the real reason why you’re staying here but it’s about time you leave.” It hurt him to say that – he never thought he would have to throw his brother out but it was safest for both of them that way.

 

Sam gave him a look of disbelieve but he had to agree. Living with Dean for the past few days have made Dean restless and he was now afraid he might make a say something he shouldn’t again. He got away with it this time but who knew what might happen next time. “All right,” Sam answered, raising his hand in defeat before starting to pack.

 

“I’m sorry, Sam,” Dean finally said when Sam was at the door.

 

“Just be careful, ok?”

 

“Yeah, you too.”


	3. In Blood We Met: Chapter 13 - 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Chapter 13**

 

Dean dropped on his bed, fully clothed and thought about what had just happened. And Sam’s words. It still rang in his head like his worst nightmare coming true. He suddenly felt drained and tired. He knew his… condition was worsening and there was no stopping it but he always dreaded the day when he would have to keep away from his own brother to keep him safe. He would do anything not to drag Sam into his darkness.

 

He sat up in his bed, chest tight. His life was such a mess and he wondered at what point did he let this madness get this far? He had had a difficult childhood, basically growing up without a parent and raising his brother but that was no excuse. People had lived through worse out there and they didn’t turn into killers. So why did he? Why did he have those urges to kill? Why did he feel so caged all the time only to find release and pleasure in murder? He would have prayed for an answer if he believed in God. But God had never been there for him and there was no reason why that would change now.

 

The only constant in his life was his brother. And killing. That was the only thing he really understood. The only way out of the cage and even if it was dragging him deeper into the abyss, that was the only way he knew how to feel alive.

 

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and clenched his jaws, knowing exactly what he had to do to ease the pain in his chest.

 

It was dark, it was cold and people were scarce. That night wasn’t good. It should have been a warning. He couldn’t seem to find someone who would do. Right now he didn’t care who – man, woman, groups. He didn’t give a shit.

 

And finally, after a long drive, he found someone. An average guy walking briskly and heading towards what seemed to be an old house. Dean parked his Impala a few houses away, took his binoculars out and observed his prey. There was a very low light inside the house, maybe candles, and a few shadow danced on the curtains. Dean could easily make out at least three people. It was risky to attack groups in small spaces but he ignored his own guts and got out of the car, knife in hand.

 

He burst through the door this time, not caring about consequences. He grinned at the stunned look he received from the three men. He was glad to see that the house was empty of furniture but for one table where a few packet of white powder laid. He could tell that this was a drug trade of some sort and in the back of his mind a small voice told him this was a bad choice and to get out of there now. But it was already too late for the men saw the knife and maybe saw something on Dean’s face that lead them to instantly pulled out guns.

 

Dean dropped to the ground in an instant, swinging a kick from down low, aiming for the closest guy’s leg and the guy went down face first. Without a break, Dean pushed himself up before the man could even move and plunged the knife into his back. A short screamed and Dean was onto the next guy.

A shot went past him as he reached for the second guy. Another almost hit him but he was already dodging. He decided to retreat and jumped away from them in the small space of the room and hid behind a wall as a rain of bullets flew his way. He gave it a few seconds and the shots slowed down and stopped.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” one of them shouted.

 

Dean ignored them and closed his eyes for a second, calculating how to disarm them. But he was getting slow. When he opened his eyes, one of them was pointing his gun at him. For the first time, Dean stared at the barrel of a gun so close to him he could smell the residue from the shots. He felt something stir inside of him. Fear was only one of the things he felt in that instant. He wanted to laugh at the danger. He wanted, more than ever, to crush the man’s face with his bare hands. But he didn’t allow the thoughts to drag him further. He gave no clue, no slight shift in body language that would warn his attacker and faster than the guy could process, Dean reached for the gun and threw it away.

 

The guy’s eyes followed the gun in puzzlement as it flew away and hit the wall and the next thing he knew, he too was flying backwards as Dean kicked him in the chest. He hit the wall with a loud thud, pain shooting from his likely broken ribs. He felt sick as he laid there, too much pain to move just yet.

 

Dean barely spared a glance for the guy he sent flying. Instead, he focused on the last one who was a few feet away and pointing a gun at him steadily. “Who are you? Who sent you? He demanded. When Dean tried to take a step forward, he yelled, “Stay the fuck where you are! Now you’re going to tell me everything you know! Who sent you?”

 

“I’m here for my own entertainment,” Dean finally answered.

 

“Drop the knife, fucker.”

 

Reluctantly, Dean raised his hands up and dropped the knife. That made the guy lower his guard. In that instant, Dean was throwing himself to the side and a shower of bullets followed him. He landed a few feet away from the shooter and next to the wall he wanted. He shot up, grabbed the machete that was displayed on the wall together with some other blades. He was glad the machete had a long handle – it meant he had a longer reach. Before the shooter had time to press the trigger, Dean used the back of his new weapon to hit him in the face. The guy stumbled backwards, stunned.

 

Then all Dean had to do was lift the machete up – it was heavier than was it seemed – and let gravity do the rest. It hit the man in the chest in a muffled thud and Dean let go as the guy felt back, machete sticking out of his chest. He frowned at the sight, not happy with the result. It was a freaking machete for God’s sake and there were much better use for it than just a blow in the chest.

 

He pulled it out with some difficulty and once it was out, positioned himself. He was kind of disappointed because the guy was already dead, but didn’t care enough. Then he swung and aim for the throat.

 

It made a sickly sound as it hit its target and Dean lifted the machete in anticipation. A tang of disappointment and more dreadful things filled him as he saw that only the flesh was torn amidst the pool of blood that was forming there. Again he swung and hit his target and this time he felt the jolt of the blade hitting bone. But the head was still well-attached, the bones barely crushed. Feeling more furious now because this was not supposed to be this hard, he hit again. And again. And lost count until finally the head rolled away, the flesh at the throat torn and ragged. By the time he stopped and stared at his work, he was out of breath and dizzy from the effort.

 

A movement brought him back from his thoughts and Dean turned around in time to see the second guy coming back, knife first. He didn’t have time to fully dodge and cursed as the knife sliced through his clothes and skin on his chest. Blood poured out, warm but slow and took Dean a second to realize that the knife was his. The pitiful guy had picked up his knife. _His_ knife. No one touched that. It was his. A gift from Sam. No one was allowed to touch it. No one. And surely not some low-life like this guy. Anger rose from his darkness and all he could see was bloodshed. He screamed wordlessly in rage, ignoring the pain that shot through him as he reached for the man who dared touch what was his. The scream made the man hesitate for the barest of second as he couldn’t help but cower away in the face of this crazy psycho. The hesitation was enough for Dean to launch a punch and hit the guy’s face.

 

He went down easily and Dean was on him like a savage dog. He straddled the man to stop him from getting away then punched him again. Dean ignored the cries to stop. He ignored the sobs and all he heard was bones breaking, even felt them give under his fist but he didn’t stop. He hit again, with the other hand this time. And then again and kept going without break. But it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t punishment enough for the one who sullied his precious knife. When his fists burned and hurt, he paused, grabbed _his_ knife which had been in the man’s hand and then used the back of it to hit again.

 

The man’s face was unrecognizable – full of bruises and broken bones. Some places the skin had been torn and flesh was exposed and the man had stopped whimpering a long time ago. The only sound that filled the empty house was Dean’s fists colliding with tattered flesh and crushed bones. But Dean still wasn’t satisfied. He kept going, unable to stop himself, unable to think. The distant sound of police siren should have jolted him back to reality but he was far too gone to care.

 

“Dean!” a voiced shouted. Then a hand grabbed him.

 

Dean twisted around; arm swinging to hit whoever it was but he was easily stopped. Castiel look down at Dean and the mess that he had made. His brow was furrowed in concern. He wasn’t sure he could call Dean back to reality. “Dean, it’s me.”

 

Dean froze and for a few seconds Cas thought he had lost Dean for good. But Dean, recognizing the voice, asked, uncertain, “Cas?”

 

Relieved that Dean recognized him, Castiel let go of his fist and reached for Dean’s face instead. Dean was still straddling the man he beat to death when Cas cupped his face and lifted Dean’s face so that he could look into his eyes. He wanted to make sure his Dean was back. “We need to get out of here now.”

 

“What?” Dean asked in confusion. He was coming back to his senses and as he tried to get up, pain stopped him. _Shit._ He had not even realized how badly hurt he was.

 

“Dean, Dean. Look at me,” Cas tightened his grip on Dean’s face as he tried to look around, “We need to get out now. The cops are coming. They will be here at any second now.”

 

“Cops?” Dean replied, still not understanding what was happening.

 

Annoyed, Cas muttered “Fuck this,” before leaning down and pressing his lips to Dean’s. It was soft and tasted like blood, but it felt so good. It felt right. He was pleased when Dean returned the kiss and their mouths crushed together, their tongues tangling, licking at each other with a passion Cas had never known before. When he finally let go, Dean was staring at him, a confused look on his face now, rather than the dazed one.

 

Despite aching for more, Castiel lifted Dean up and started to drag him out. Dean let him and chancing a last glance back sent a chill down his back as it finally hit him that this bloody mess was his doing.

 

 

**Chapter 14**

 

Cas drove back to Dean’s apartment in Dean’s Impala. He couldn’t leave the car there, the cops would trace it back to Dean too fast. He would have to get his own later. His was unregistered and stolen so it couldn’t be traced back. He glanced at Dean, sitting in the passenger seat and looking outside in silence.

 

Once they reach their destination, Cas helped Dean climbed the stairs to his apartment. He had given Dean his own coat to cover the blood. He had been shocked when he had seen Dean, straddling a dead man and delivering blow after blow without a break. He had seen the beheaded body on the side and when Dean had turned around, he had seen blood smeared on his face, his clothes sprayed with it, and most worryingly was where Dean’s clothes were torn and bloodied.

 

He helped Dean to a chair and went to find the first aid box.

 

“Dean, we need to clean your wound,” Cas said softly when he got back.

 

Dean nodded and took Cas’ coat off first then his jacket and his shirt and heard Cas hissed in a breath. It hurt but it wasn’t so bad that he would need stitches.

 

Cass froze for a second, the horror of the cut staring at him. He shouldn’t have taken so long to get back to Dean. He should have been there to stop this. He had completed the job as fast as he could and had been back within three days and still it hadn’t been enough. He traced a hand on the muscles on Dean’s abdomen, the cut lying a little higher.

 

Dean’s breath trembled as he felt Cas’ fingers lingering longer than they should.  They stirred something inside him that a simple touch shouldn’t. For a moment they stared at each other with mutual need. But Dean was hurt, Cas reminded himself. He coughed and broke eye contact. “It’s going to sting,” he said as he forced himself to focus on the wound. He kneeled down in front of Dean to get a better reach.

 

Dean watched as Cas got down and he didn’t know why the sight aroused him. He was almost expecting _more_ when Cas reached  out to clean the wound. Instead, he clenched his jaw as he felt the sting of alcohol.

 

“Sorry,” he heard Cas mumbled.

 

It was done fast and well and Dean was impressed by Cas’ professionalism. Cas was still crouching in front of him as he put the unused bandages away. And Dean couldn’t stop himself from having wicked thoughts. It was a compromising position after all, he told himself.

 

As if sensing Dean’s thought, Cas looked up at him, face serious. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, lost into them – exchanging unspoken words. Then despite all his years of training, Cas lost the last speck of control he had and he reached out to the bulge in Dean’s jeans. He ran him fingers on and around it before finally grabbing it and feeling the length of Dean’s erection. He was pleased when he heard Dean gasped but it wasn’t enough for neither of them.

 

Ignoring his own cock as it pressed painfully against his pants, he opened Dean’s zipper and freed his. One hand went round the shaft as Cas tentatively ran his tongue along it. He felt Dean convulsed in unexpected pleasure and heard his rasped breathing. Taking it as an encouragement, Cas took the tip into his mouth, working there and taking in the taste of the man who held his affection.

 

Dean reached out to Cas’ hair and gripped a handful. His vision darkened as his body exploded into pleasure. He threw his head back and enjoyed the feel of Cas’ mouth around him. He hadn’t known just how much he had wanted this. He couldn’t hear his own moans as blood rushed through his ears. Cas’ mouth worked furiously at his cock, taking it in then out and around.

 

Cas held onto Dean’s hardness with one hand and allowed the other to explore the rippling muscles above. He felt the solid muscles moving under his fingers as Dean convulsed with pleasure. His hand paused when it reached Dean’s nipple. He liked the feeling of the little lump there and went on to rubbing it playfully. Dean’s voice caught in his throat and Cas was surprised to see Dean actually getting harder, as if the thick dick hadn’t been big enough.

 

Cas’ mouth was getting tired and his jaw was starting to hurt – Dean was too big for his own good. Dean frowned at him when he stopped.

 

“What the hell, Cas?” he demanded in a rasped voice.

 

 Licking his lips, Castiel didn’t answer as he stood up and took his sweater and shirt off then release his own erection from the tight confinement of his clothes. He loved the way Dean’s eyes widened and how the man shifted on the chair in anticipation.

 

Cas groaned in pleasure when Dean groped him for the first time. The touch sparked something inside him. Dizziness came to him in waves as he stood there and closed his eyes to let Dean work his magic on him. Then it was too much. He batted Dean’s hand away, much to Dean’s surprise and straddled him.

 

“Cas- ”

 

Dean was pinned between the chair and Cas who was now sitting in his lap, facing him. There was not much time for thoughts as Cas started rubbing his erection with Dean’s. Cas held both in his hand as he rubbed and moaned. It felt so good to have that thickness against his and it was even better when Dean covered his hand with his and started rubbing as well – mixing their pre-cum together. Cas could swear he saw sparks as he finally felt his released and came in a white rush of pleasure that blinded him for a moment. A second later he heard Dean’s grunt as the latter also came.

 

They stayed like that for a few seconds, Cas’ arms around Dean’s neck, their bodies covered in sweat and the front in something more as they both tried to relearn how to breathe. Cas leaned into Dean’s neck and laid a soft kiss there. And then another before he got greedy and traced a lick along the fine line of Dean’s neck. He felt Dean going rigid underneath him. Perplexed, he leaned back and saw the pained look on Dean’s face. Then he remembered that Dean was hurt and that he had leaned on the wound. Horrified to see that the wound had reopened and was bleeding because of him, Cas got off abruptly.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, voice husky from the after-glow.

 

Dean just shook his head, not sure he was able to talk just yet.

 

It dawned on Castiel that the man had been badly hurt and he had not been able to hold himself back. He hated himself for having preyed on him when Dean was lost and confused.

 

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, but this time it meant an entirely different thing.

 

Noticing the change in tone, Dean grabbed Cas’ arm before he could walk away. “Don’t be,” he said. “It was – I wanted this too. Probably needed this too.” He offered Cas a little smile, “I haven’t thank you for saving me. So, um, thanks.”

 

Touched, Cas returned Dean’s smile. “I’m glad I could help. C’mon now, you need to rest.”

 

Dean nodded and slowly stood up. It hurt like hell but he didn’t complain. He didn’t want to worry Cas more than this. He followed Cas to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed while Cas freshened himself in the bathroom and fetched a wet towel for Dean.

 

“Here,” Cas said as he handed Dean the towel, “you can wipe yourself for today and take a proper shower tomorrow.”

 

Dean took the towel gratefully and started to clean himself when he noticed that Cas was standing around nervously. He took his time enjoying the view of the half-naked man. He liked the way the firm muscles moved almost like liquid as Cas moved around. Or the way they tightened when Cas crossed his arms and stopped pacing. He lifted his headed up at that to see Cas frowning at him.

 

“Your hands stopped,” Cas said.

 

“My hands? Oh.” He grinned at Cas before resuming cleaning himself.

 

Cas watched as Dean finished scrubbing and as much as he hated to, he had to leave now. “I – I need to go,” he finally said.

 

Dean once again lifted his head up to look at Cas, “Now? Why?” then realizing how that might have sounded like an over-zealous lover, Dean cleared his throat and tried again, “I mean you can stay if you want.”

 

Shaking his head, Cas explained, “I came to look for you as soon as I was done with the job. I need to get back home or they’ll start to worry.”

 

Ah, of course. Cas had a family too. “Ok, right. You should go then,” he heard himself say despite wanting to hold Cas now and keep him locked forever. “Will I see you again?” he added with hope in his voice.

 

Cas smiled at that, happy to know that Dean wanted to see him again. “Yeah, I’ll call you.” Then he gave Dean a quick kiss that lasted longer than it should and left quickly before he changed his mind and jumped the man right that instant.


	4. In Blood We Met: Chapter 15 - 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing at 4 a.m is hard. And writing while re-watching Supernatural is even harder. So excuse my mistakes in the following chapters>.

**Chapter 15**

 

Dean had never felt so good before. It was like his whole body was lighter. Maybe he had been going without sex for too long. The thought immediately reminded him of Cas last night. He bit his lower lip and tried hard not to grin like an idiot. He was happy and didn’t know why and just didn’t care.

 

He sat down at his office desk, wincing when he felt the pain on his chest. He was glad he hadn’t needed stitches but it still hurt whenever he moved. He picked up the file in front of him, looked at the horrible stretch of numbers that were displayed in fancy graphs and rolled his eyes. He threw the file away, not feeling like working right now. In fact, all he wanted to do was to see Cas. Maybe have dinner together or something. He was smiling to himself when he took out his phone and was about to call Cas when the it rang in his hand.

 

Frowning at Sam’s name on the screen, Dean  picked it up, “Sam?” he remembered the last time they had talked. He had thrown him out because for the first time he had been really afraid that he might hurt his brother.

 

“Hey, Dean. Um, listen, we need to talk,” Sam said on the other end.

 

The worry in Sam’s voice alerted him. “What’s happening, Sam? Are you hurt?”

 

“It’s not me Dean, I’m fine. Remember when I told you that the FBI tied several murders to this serial killer?”

 

Even more concerned now, Dean felt a chill down his spine, “So?”

 

“They have a good lead. They have a suspect. There was a triple murder last night and it was… messy. They found blood belonging to a fourth person at the crime scene. And several witnesses who saw a tall man in a brown leather jacket getting out of a black Impala and bursting into the crime scene with a knife in his hand.”

 

The world was spinning now, he could barely hear Sam over the buzzing in his ears. He had to steady himself before he could say, “What?”

 

“Dean, you’re on to you. You need to run now. Skip town. Leave. They know it’s you and it’s only a matter of time before they arrest you.”

 

Nothing was making sense. Sam was talking too fast. It was crazy. This couldn’t be happening. Damn. Fuck! How stupid could he be? How could he have made so many mistake and lose control like that?

 

Sam kept yelling at Dean to leave. Frustrated, Dean yelled back, “Ok! Ok, damnit!”

 

He hung up and took a deep breath, gathered his thoughts for a minute. He shivered at the thought that Sam knew. His brother _knew_ about him. And he was telling him to get away.

 

He ignored the dreadful feeling in his guts and grabbed his coat and keys. His hand was on the doorknob when he heard the knock. Frowning, he opened it, expecting his secretary but instead found two men in suits. _FBI,_ he thought. He was fucked. This was the end now. They would arrest him, put him on death row and kick Sam out for having a psychotic killer brother.

 

But none of them cuffed him or told him that he was under arrest. Instead, they offered him a polite smile, and one of them said, “Hi, FBI,” as he showed Dean his badge. “I’m Agent Henricksen and this is Agent Turner. We’d like to ask you a few questions.”

 

Trying to calm his pounding heart, he returned their smile, “I was just about to head out.”

 

“Do you often go out in the middle of work?” the one called Henricksen asked.

 

“Well, it helps when you’re the director of your department.”

 

When the two men made no move to leave, and instead took a seat without being offered, Dean closed the door and took his place behind the desk. He knew this would be coming one day. If they weren’t arresting him yet then maybe he had a chance to buy himself some time before leaving.

 

“So, what can I do for you?” he asked.

 

“There had been a murder last night,” Turner started.

 

When he didn’t continue, Dean raised his eyebrows, “And?”

 

“We would just like to know where you were last night,” Henricksen replied dryly.

 

“Am I a suspect?” Dean asked with a cocky smile.

 

“Maybe. I’ll tell you what, Mr. Winchester, I think you’re lying.”

 

Dean thought his heart stopped. He licked his suddenly dry lips, “About what?”

 

“About what you have been doing these past few years.”

 

 _Shit._ “Hey, I’ve got no idea what you mean. You need to start explaining yourself now,” he said, maintaining a light joking tone.

 

“Mr. Winchester, I don’t think you realize the importance of the matter,” Turner said in a cold tone.

“What my colleague here meant is, we know what you did and you’re in trouble, _Dean_ ,” Henricksen stressed out.

 

“If you want to arrest me then just do it already. Stop beating around the bush.” There was no humor in his voice now, just a hint of threat and anger.

 

Henricksen snorted, “Not yet. But we will Dean. Soon.”

 

They left after that and Dean knew that Henricksen would be true to his word. He stayed seated for a long time after they left, thinking about what he should do next. Leaving town would be a good start but the FBI would never stop chasing him. His life had ended, there was no getting it back.

 

“Fuck this shit!” he yelled as he hit the table and left the office.

 

 

**Chapter 16**

 

“You’re back,” Anna said to Castiel.

 

Castiel dropped his bag on his bed and it landed with a heavy thud. He opened it and took out his weapons for cleaning. He had been back for less than half an hour and his sister was already onto him. He had wanted to get a shower and sleep for some hours.

 

“I’m talking to you, Cas,” Anna said and got his attention this time by pulling at his sweater. She noticed the blood on the trenchcoat that was hanging by the door. “Are you hurt?”

 

Cas pushed Anna’s hand away, “No, I’m fine.”

 

“What’s wrong? You know you can talk to me” She said.

 

“Yeah, because I remember the last time I did, you tried to kill him.”

 

Anna’s frown deepened. She really didn’t like the sound of that, “It’s about him again.”

 

“Look, I’m fine. Thanks for worrying,” Castiel said, softening his voice.

 

“You came home and you didn’t even say hello,” Anna pointed out.

 

“I- ” Cas started to say, then paused, wondering how to tell his sister about exposing them all for Dean’s sake. Taking a deep breath, he let it out, “I went to see Dean before coming here.”

 

“Why?” Anna asked in disbelief.

 

“Because I thought he was in danger, ok?”

 

“Oh no. Don’t tell me you were there.”

 

“What?” Castiel frowned, puzzled.

 

“Shit! Castiel, I warned you about this! I told you he would self-destruct and that he would take you down with him!” Anna was pacing and yelling.

 

“What are you talking about Anna?”

 

 

Anna tried to calm herself before she spoke again. “Cas, the FBI are after him. They’re closing in on him. They will be making an arrest soon. He left his blood all over the place at that old house. Please, don’t tell me you were there.”

 

“I – I was. But it’s fine, ok? I was careful.”

 

Anna saw something in her brother’s eyes then, something she never thought she would ever see in Castiel. “You can’t, Cas,” she sobbed.

 

Castiel was taken aback. He didn’t understand why his sister started crying for no reason. “Anna? What’s wrong?” he asked. It hurt to think he made his sister cry.

 

“You can’t fall in love Castiel!”

 

And Castiel was lost for word, because that was exactly what was happening to him. “Anna, I’m not – ”

 

“Don’t lie to me! I’m your twin for fuck sake! I know you Cas.”

 

He wasn’t sure what to say to calm his sister and he didn’t have to because Gabe and Balth came bursting into his room. Cas turned to them, frowning, “What are you doing?”

 

Gabe took one look at the crying Anna, and glared at Castiel, “Well, can’t blame us, can you?”

 

“We heard yelling, we thought something was wrong,” Balthazar said.

 

“What’s wrong, Anna?” Gabe asked, ignoring Castiel for now.

 

Anna had stopped crying now. She knew better than to tell her other brothers about Castiel. “Nothing,” she muttered as she shook her head.

 

But Gabriel wasn’t stupid. He could easily tell when his siblings lied. Sensing that this might be more than just a dispute between brother and sister, he said, “You’re going to tell me what’s wrong _now._ ”

 

“It’s nothing!” she repeated, more firmly this time.

 

“One of you better start talking,” Balth said.

 

“It’s my fault, ok?” Cas replied. “I got involved with some things but I’m taking care of it. Anna’s just worried.”

 

“What things?” Gabe demanded.

 

“It’s… nothing. Really.”

 

Gabe glanced at Balth and the latter shrugged. “Anna, talk now,” Balth said dryly to his sister.

 

Anna looked at Cas and shook her head, “It’s nothing.”

 

Balth grabbed her then and forced her to face him, “Don’t look at him. Tell me now.”

 

“It’s just… Castiel’s involved with that serial killer the FBI’s after.”

 

Gabe’s eyes widened at that. “Involved?” he asked because he just wasn’t sure if he was following.

 

“As in involved _involved_?” Balth added.

 

When Anna said nothing more, they turned to Castiel who was looking just as lost. “I just helped him a few times,” he finally said.

 

Balth’s gaped at the statement. “Just helped?”

 

“Wait a minute! Help what? _Kill_?” Gabe asked in disbelief.

 

Castiel furrowed his brows, “No. Just – you know, cleaned up after him. Sometimes.”

 

“I don’t believe this!” Balth exclaimed. “How could you put yourself in danger like that? It’s not just your ass hanging there. It’s ours too. And Anna’s!”

 

Gabe was chuckling, “Really, Cas? Cleaning after the boy? Is that how you show your love?”

 

Balth glared at Gabe. Really, sometimes he didn’t understand his brother. Here they were, talking about something deadly serious and Gabe was laughing it off.

 

Gabe saw the glare on Balth’s face and shrugged, “What? The guy’s in love.”

 

Castiel opened his mouth to deny that but before he could say anything, Balth told Gabe, “You do know love never works for us, right?”

 

“We all had our little heart breaks when we were younger. Cas never did, so maybe this is his chance to learn,” Gabe explained.

 

Anna glanced at Cas and knew Gabe was right. They all had crushes when they were younger and they all suffered through it, except for Cas. They thought that he would never love anybody like that. He was softer than all of them but love-crush was never his thing.

“Ok, enough,” Cas finally said, tired of the way they were talking about him like he wasn’t there. “This is none of your business. Any of you.”

 

Balth snorted at that, “We have been following that serial killer case, you know. Keeping track of what the FBI was doing. And I’m telling you, that guy is going downward really fast and he’s _not_ dragging you – or us, with him.”

 

“They already have him, Cas. All they have to do is wait for the DNA test and they can arrest him,” Anna added.

 

The news hit Cas low in his gut. He had difficulty breathing and swallowing was hard, “You mean – ” Cas didn’t finish the thought. He refused to. He had to get Dean. Help him get out of there. Help him escape. He couldn’t lose time fighting with his siblings.

 

They all saw the look in Cas’ face and they all knew what it meant. It was Gabe who stopped him, “Cas, there’s more.”

 

“What?” Cas asked. His heart was sinking. How worst could it be?

 

“The last people he killed? Well, he pissed some very bad people off. Beat Dick Roman, son of the local drug lord, Richard Roman, to death and then some.” Gabe continued, “And the man wants Dean’s head.”

 

It couldn’t get any worse, Cas thought. As if the FBI wasn’t enough. He needed to warn Dean now. “I’m leaving.”

 

Both Balth and Gabe blocked his way. “You aren’t going anywhere, Cas,” Balth said.

 

Cas stared at his older brothers. He had always put family first but now, for the first time in his life, that was being put in question as he debated how to get to Dean.

 

 

**Chapter 17**

 

The FBI visit earlier that day had shaken Dean and the thought that Sam knew about him was just as devastating. He knew he needed to get out of town soon but he just couldn’t bring himself to leave yet. He wanted to see Sam first, remembering how the last time that he and Sam were together, they had fought. He also wanted - no _needed_ to see Cas and let him know he was leaving but he was afraid to call him. He knew the FBI was tracing his calls right this minute and he didn’t want to endanger Cas.

 

Dean looked at his empty glass and signaled for a refill. The bartender gave him a look that said maybe he had too much already but Dean just stared back expectedly. Sighing, the bartender reached under the counter and refilled his glass.

 

Drunk and tired, he thought it was about time to get home and pack. He had to face the truth; there was nothing he could do about Sam or Cas.

 

He just got off the bar stool when two massive men stopped him. They stood there, arms crossed, not moving, not smiling, not anything. Having a very bad feeling about this, Dean ducked his head and looked away as he tried to walk pass them. One of them stopped him with one hand on Dean’s arm. That made him paused and turned around to face them. He jerked his arm back, feeling disgusted from the touch, his skin crawling.

 

“You Dean Winchester?” one of them asked in a deep voice.

 

The situation was worse if these guys knew his name. It meant it was personal. “Who are you?” Dean asked, knowing that there was no way these guys were cops.

 

There was no reply. The man who spoke just grabbed him by the collar while the other discretely pointed a gun at him. “You are coming with us. Don’t try anything stupid.”

 

Dean cursed himself for being drunk and slow. And cursed himself even more for not leaving when he had the opportunity. He was dragged to a car parked on the other side of the street. He debated fighting them off now, but his reflexes were dulled by the alcohol and they had guns. And he had no idea what they wanted from him. But then again, they might be trying to kill him and hell if he was going to just follow them to the slaughter house like an animal.

 

He readied himself but before he could so much as lift an arm, he felt the sting of a needle in his neck. Then everything was spinning and his vision blurred as he felt his knees give under him.

 

 

 

 

Dean felt like his head was about to explode. His whole body hurt, his wrists burned like hell. He opened his eyes to find himself in what might have been an empty warehouse. There were a few people around, whispering here and there. And they all had guns. And he also knew why his wrists were hurting so much. He was tied up at his wrists by heavy chains that held him a few feet above the ground. His shirt had been stripped off so that he was hanging in his jeans only. It was cold and a slow tremor was quickly turning into a shiver.

 

Noticing that he was finally awake, one of the guys came closer and smirked at him. “He’s awake, boss,” he called out.

 

The boss, who had been talking to someone smiled and approached. He was wearing a black suit which looked like it might have cost quite a lot. “Hello, you useless piece of shit. Let me introduce myself. I’m Richard Roman.”

 

 _Now that didn’t sound good_ , Dean thought. “What do you want?”

 

“What do I want? I’ll tell you what I want. I want you to suffer. A lot.” He hissed.

 

“Why?” Dean asked even if he was starting to think he knew. This undoubtedly was drug-related.

 

“You beat my son to death! You beat him until he was unrecognizable.” Richard took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “And now you’re going to pay.”

 

One of the men who had kidnapped him earlier walked up to Dean with a metal baseball bat and smiled, “I’m so going to enjoy this,” he said. Then he hit Dean.

 

Pain exploded at his side where Dean could tell his ribs cracked. He didn’t have time to rest when the next blow hit him again, in the same spot. He gritted his teeth at the pain. Then the bat was being swung at him again and he cringed as it collided with his other side this time.

 

“This is just the start,” Richard said. He was standing a few feet away, watching.

 

Dean’s attention was quickly bought back to his assailant who had dropped the bat in favor of a knife. He hissed a breath in and held it in as he felt the cold blade along his chest.

 

Then he took a step back and it was another person’s turn – one he hadn’t seen before. The man had a plastic bag in his hands and Dean so did not like the look of that. It took two guys to hold him while the third wrapped the plastic around Dean’s head and laughed when Dean struggled to breathe.

 

But breathe he couldn’t. Or move. He felt his chest tighten and dizziness came over him. He tried to breathe, to suck air in, but all he got was plastic. He was feeling weaker and weaker, desperate and thought about how Castiel would have taken care of these guys with one hand in a matter of seconds.

 

But Cas wasn’t here and suddenly the plastic was off his head and he sucked in that much needed air in huge gulps. His vision was blurry and his mind wasn’t quite clear but he could hear laughter. He tried to focus on his surroundings and saw blurry images of people walking around. They were more of them now, some of them guarding the place, others watching the show.

 

A slapped across the face bought Dean back to those standing in front of him. He briefly saw three pair of eyes staring at him before the dizziness was too much and he fell into the darkness.

 

Something cold brought him back. He coughed as cold water was thrown all over him. His teeth were rattling from the cold and the shiver he felt earlier intensified.

 

“Don’t sleep just yet. Wouldn’t want you to miss the party,” Richard said.

 

He closed his eyes tight and tried to calm the trembling, to forget the cold that he felt but it wasn’t working.

 

Richard was smiling as he paced in front of Dean. “What do you say we get serious now?”

 

Frowning, Dean tried to speak but the words wouldn’t come out. That’s when a punch landed into his face and he tasted blood. He spit the blood out before glaring at Richard.

 

“You know why they haven’t touched your face yet? I told them not too because _I_ will be the one to crush that pretty face of yours until your own mother wouldn’t recognize you,” Richard hissed into Dean’s face before spitting on him.

 

“Fuck you,” Dean cursed with a trembling voice.

 

“Tell me Dean, where is it?”

 

Confused now, Dean wondered if he missed something or if he was going crazy from the pain. “What are you talking about?” Dean managed to say, his voice steadier now.

 

Richard was standing very closed to Dean now, “Tell. Me. Where. It. Is.” He stressed out the words with a punch in the face after each one.

 

Dean coughed and tried to breathe and not choked on his own blood. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied, his voice breaking.

 

“The package, Dean.”

 

“What?” Dean muttered.

In return, he was hit again this time in his stomach and then felt the agonizing pain of a knife being plunged into his ribs. He screamed wordlessly as he lost his breath and his vision was clouded by black spots.

 

“Fuck this!” Richard yelled. “You know what Dean? I think I’m losing my time here. I think I will have to find another way to get what I want.” He paused, grabbed Dean’s face to force eye contact, “I think I’ll go ask your brother.”

 

Dean’s face felt at that. The pain he felt at those words was nothing compared to the physical torture he had been put through till now. “No. No,” he muttered, trying to yell it out but his voice wouldn’t come out.

 

“Oh, I think that’s a terrific idea, boy!” Richard laughed as he turned away from a now screaming Dean.

 

Dean ignored how hurt he was, how his vision kept blacking out. All he could think of was to stop him. Stop him before he got to Sam. he screamed and screamed but he was held tightly in place and his world crumbles as he realized that his worst nightmare was coming true.

 

 

**Chapter 18**

 

“Son of a bitch!” Sam yelled as he threw the phone across the room. It hit the wall a few feet away. He had been trying to reach Dean several times now but the damn idiot wasn’t answering. He knew Dean hadn’t left. He had swung by his brother’s apartment earlier and wasn’t surprised to see all his stuff still there, including his knife. He was worried sick that something might have happened to him. The FBI had categorized Dean as a seriously dangerous criminal and they were going in force to arrest him. He couldn’t blame them seeing how his brother tortured one of his victims and beat another to death with his bare hands.

 

A noise at his door caught his attention. He didn’t have time to think more as the door burst opened and three massive men with serious gun power stepped inside. _That really can’t be good,_ Sam thought as one of the man threw a kick his way and hit him in the stomach. Bending over in pain, Sam coughed blood before lifting his head up only to see a foot coming. It hit him with a loud thud, destabilizing him. Sam hit the floor hard, his vision clouding and blurring.

 

He grimaced as he saw the next blow coming but it suddenly stopped. He heard yelling before he saw a fourth man with guns in both hands. He was laughing as he dodged the three men’s onslaught. A few seconds later, he was still laughing with three dead men at his feet. Only then did he turned to Sam.

 

“Hey there, kiddo,” he said as he winked at Sam. “The cavalry has arrived to save your sweet ass.”

 

Sam was gaping and wasn’t sure what the hell to think. He examined the man a little more as he slowly got back to his feet. The man was short to Sam’s standard, standing at around 5’8” but what took Sam’s breath away was the color of his eyes. He had never seen golden eyes before. Was it possible for human to have gold eyes? “Who are you?” he finally managed to ask as he wiped the blood at his mouth away.

 

“Me? I’m Gabriel. But call me Gabe.”

 

“Not that I’m not thankful or anything, but why did you save me?” Sam asked.

 

“Meh, let’s just say I have my reasons.”

 

Sam licked his lips. He had this thought but it couldn’t be true, right? “Are you Castiel’s family, by any chance?”

 

Gabe chuckled, “Bingo! Someone give this man a prize. I’m his big bro. Nice to meet you, Sam.”

 

Sam was still confused as he watched Gabe checking his guns and heading out. “Wait – ” Sam called out as Gabe was leaving.

 

“How did you know they were coming after me?”

 

“Oh Sammy, I know everything of course,” Gabe answered with a little laugh. “C’mon, we need to leave now.”

 

Sam shook his head at that, “I’m not leaving until I know what’s going on.”

 

Gabe sighed and threw his arms in the air in exasperation. “Don’t tell me you’re going to make this hard.”

 

“Look, I just want to know if Dean’s ok.”

 

“Well, he’s probably alive. But _ok?_ Maybe not so much,” Gabe said.

 

“What? Where is he?”

 

“Cas went to get him, so relax.”

 

“But why? Why did you save me? Aren’t you supposed to stay hidden or something?” Sam wondered.

 

Gabe rolled his eyes, “Look, Cas is my little brother and I know you understand to what length I would go for him. And right now, Cas is completely crazy over your brother so if you die, Dean gets upset and then Cas gets upset. Now you better come with me if you don’t want to die or be arrested.”

 

Sam sighed and followed Gabe outside as the guy stepped over one of the dead body. He was stunned when Gabe stopped by a shiny black Jaguar. “That’s your car?” Sam asked in disbelief.

 

Gabe grinned at Sam, “For now.”

 

Sam snorted, “Wow.”

 

“Get in like a good boy, will you?”

 

Sam rolled his eyes at that but got in anyway. The car smelled like new and expensive leather, just what he would have expected. “Nice,” he whispered.

 

Gabe, clearly enjoying Sam’s reaction, started the engine and grinned when Sam whistled at the purring. “Grab hold, baby.”

 

Sam thought Gabriel was an excellent driver. Proof was they were still alive when Gabe finally pulled over. But he told himself to remember never getting into a car with Gabriel driving because he thought his heart was going to stop when Gabe pressed the gas pedal and didn’t stop. When the needle had gone pass the 100 mph mark, Sam had stopped looking it. In fact, he had stopped looking at everything and had just kept his eyes closed, praying for his life.

 

When he thought he wouldn’t fall over and humiliate himself, he opened the door and got out. They were in a nice residential area, where Sam was not surprised to see the manicured lawn and white fences.

 

“What are we doing here?” he asked. “Please don’t tell me the most fearsome pro-killers in the state live in a house with a white picket fence and manicured lawn.”

 

Gabe laughed loudly at that, “Oh boy, you’re so cute, you know that?”

 

“What?” Sam asked in disgust.

 

“It’s just a safe house, Sasquatch. C’mon let’s get inside.”

 

Sam frowned at the nickname and thought it might be a good idea not to disagree with a killer. “So, um, you said Castiel went to get Dean? From where or what?”

 

“From very bad bad people who your brother pissed off when he beat the son of the local drug lord to death.”

 

Sam opened his mouth and closed it without saying a word. He couldn’t believe Dean would do something so stupid. “Are you sure his ok? Is Cas’ going to be enough?”

 

Gabe grinned, “Don’t underestimate my family.” Then he hit Sam’s ass out of nowhere and winked at him, “They will be here soon so why don’t we get to know each other some more in the meantime?”

 

 

 

**Chapter 19**

 

Dean dozed off again and again he was awakened by a splash of very cold water. The trembling started once more as he opened his eyes. _The man in front of him was as ugly as the others_ , Dean thought.

 

“I’m not gonna let you rest, you little shit,” the man said.

 

“Fuck you,” Dean hissed back through the blood in his mouth. He wasn’t surprised when he received a blow in the stomach that made him want to bend over. He felt like his arms were being torn, and they probably were. He grimaced when he saw the plastic again. This would be the fourth time now and he wasn’t sure he would survive this time. He didn’t struggle because by now he knew it would only mean losing more breath uselessly. Instead, he braced himself as the thick plastic covered his eyes and waited for it to tighten.

 

But it never came. Instead, he heard yells and gunshots as people panicked over something. He recognized his tormentor’s voice as he cursed. He wished he didn’t have the damn plastic on his face so that he could see. He could feel all the movements around him and the loud noise of gunshots getting closer.

 

Dean’s breathing escalated as he heard people closer to him hitting the ground and dying. As pointless as it was he tried to wiggle out of the chains even if it bit into his already torn flesh.

 

“Stop moving,” someone said.

 

Dean’s heart skipped a beat as he recognized the deep voice but refused to belief. Then the chains were loosened and the plastic taken off. Even with his vision blurred by fatigue, he knew that face and those beautiful eyes shining in the low light. “Cas,” he moaned.

 

“Dean, we’re getting out of here,” Cas said as he took the chain off and pulled Dean’s arm over his shoulder.

 

“So glad to see you,” Dean muttered, voice breaking. But his relief was gone as quickly as it had come when he saw a man standing right in front of them, a mini-uzi in his hands, other guns hanging by his belt and what could have been a grenade swinging around.

 

They had stopped walking and Dean cursed as he dread the thought that they were going to get killed by this crazy blond guy because Cas’ hands were busy holding him and not his gun.

 

“What took you so long, Balth?” Castiel said.

 

Dean frowned as he realized that Cas was talking to the man in question. The man raised his eyebrows at that, “I help you save your little crush and that’s what I get?”

 

Cas sighed, “Let’s just go, ok? Where’s Anna?”

 

“Having fun dropping them like flies outside.” Balth replied.

 

Not sure what to say and because he was grateful to be saved – and really it wasn’t because he was too hurt to talked – Dean chose to just keep his mouth shut.

 

They reached a black SUV and Cas helped Dean inside. Balth went around to the driver’s seat just as Anna stepped out of nowhere, gun in hand. She was getting in the front seat when her phone rang. “Let’s roll,” she said as she pulled out her phone.

 

“Is it Gabe?” Balth asked.

 

“Yup,” she confirmed before answering. “You don’t know what you missed, Gabe. That was so much fun.”

 

“Yeah? Well, I’d loads of fun here too, with Sammy” Gabe replied.

 

Anna was not sure what to make of it and because she was in a good mood, she ignored the comment. “Are you at the safe house?”

 

“Yeah, just waiting for you guys. You got him? How’s he? His brother has been killing me here, wanting to know how he is.”

 

Anna glanced back and saw Cas fussing over the other man. He was helping him to take pain-killers and muttering softly to Dean. She rolled her eyes at that and said, “He’s fine. Cas’ taking care of him.”

 

There was a pause and Anna could hear Gabe telling Sam that his brother was fine, then her brother was back on the phone, “Good then. We’ll be waiting.”

 

Dean woke up to Cas softly calling his name. He snapped out of it when he heard someone say, “Oh for fuck sake, Castiel, stop babying him!”

 

Castiel ignored his brother and took his time helping Dean inside. Sam was there as soon as they came through the door.

 

“Dean!” Sam called out as he rushed to his brother. He couldn’t believe how bad he looked. There were bruises and cuts all over his body. Sam helped Cas put Dean on the couch. His brother moaned in pain. “What’s wrong with him?” Sam asked, sparing a look at Cas.

 

“Pain-killers,” Cas answered. Once he was sure Dean was good on the couch, he went to get the first-aid box but something stopped him. He glanced down curiously and saw Dean’s bruised hand hanging onto his clothes.

 

“Don’t leave,” Dean whispered.

 

“I’m not. I’m staying here,” Cas replied softly and glanced at Sam, who nodded, knowing what the look meant.

 

Sam left his brother in Cas’ hand, not sure if he should be happy that his brother finally cared about someone else other than him.

 

“First-aid box,” Gabe said as he handed Sam the white box.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“I can’t believe this,” Balth suddenly said.

 

San hadn’t even seen him. He and Gabe both turned to him, “Believe what?” Gabe said with a smirk.

 

“You know what.” Balth replied and pointed to both Sam and Gabe. Then he was rolling his eyes and left the two idiots alone.

 

Sam furrowed his brows in puzzlement. “What was that about?” he asked Gabe.

 

The other man shrugged, “Get the box to Cas.”

 

Castiel took the first-aid from Sam and started patching Dean up.

 

“I’m sorry, Dean but it will hurt a bit.” He traced the bruises with his fingers. It pained him to see this beautiful body smeared by so many marks. He hoped there wouldn’t be too many scars. He cringed every time Dean flinched with pain but it was soon done. By then Dean had passed out again and not wanting to wake him, he called Sam for help. “Let’s get him on the bed,” he said.

 

Sam nodded and together they half-lifted, half-dragged him to the bedroom. They laid him on the bed slowly and Sam rolled his eyes when Cas leaned over and kissed Dean’s forehead.

 

Gabe was staring at Sam as they got out of the bedroom. “Sleeping?” Gabe asked.

 

“Yup,” Sam replied.

 

“Good. We need to talk, Sammy.”

 

“What?” Sam asked, suspecting what was coming.

 

“You’re brother is in serious trouble.”

“I know – ” Sam started.

 

“And so are you. You can’t go back to your pretty normal life. Both of you are wanted now.”

 

“I know that,” Sam sighed. He had already thought of all that and what it meant. The FBI probably wants to interrogate him as well. Or maybe even charged him with accessory to murder. “What do we do now?” he asked slowly.

 

Gabe’s eyes softened, “We’re all leaving town as soon as sleeping beauty there wakes up.”

 

Sam nodded, “Ok.” He could do with that. Travelling with a group of killers? Why not?

 


	5. In Blood We Met: Chapter 20 - 22

**Chapter 20**

 

Dean was sitting up on his bed, back resting against a little mountain of pillows that Cas had given him when he had first woken up. It had been barely two days since the torture and they had agreed to stay a little longer to let Dean rest some more. Dean had serious suspicion that there was more to it than just him resting. Gabriel and Sam kept exchanging looks, as if they shared a secret no one else knew.

 

He looked at the bandages at his hands where the chains had held him. They went round his palms down to his wrists and stopped mid-arm. It hurt every time they so much as twitched but worst of all, it meant he wasn’t able to use them.

 

Other parts of his body hurt as well. Like his swollen face, or his black eyes. Or even his two cracked ribs, which considering the other five broken ones, didn’t hurt all that much. And he didn’t even want to think about the open wounds. Bandages covered other part of his body - his chest, where a knife had traced an ugly cut there and small cuts on his side and abdomen. He was glad Cas had kept the bandages to a minimum.

 

His stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten yet. He wanted a pie, damnit. Or maybe a burger. His mouth watered at the thought.

 

“You’re up,” Cas said as he came in.

 

Dean’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of Cas. He licked his suddenly dried lips as he studied the other man. Cas had lost the sweater – thank goodness for that – and wore a simple blue shirt that brought out his eyes beautifully. Dean wondered who the hell was buying Cas’ clothes. He reminded himself to thank that very wise person.

 

“Are you ok, Dean?” Cas asked with a worried frown.

 

Dean smiled, “I’m hungry.”

 

“I guess… I should get you something to eat?” Cas said slowly. That had actually been the plan but he lost track of things when he started thinking of Dean and had found himself wandering into his room.

 

“You can come closer first,” Dean muttered.

 

Understanding the meaning of that simple statement, a slow grin played on Cas’ face as he walked towards the bed. “How can I refuse a hot – ” Cas paused, let his eyes glide down from Dean’s eyes to his lips, “topless – ,” he added with a slight raised of his eyebrows, “ripped – ” he licked his lips as his eyes continued their way down to Dean’s exposed chest, “sexy man?”

 

Dean blushed and stopped breathing and forgot all about being hurt – the only pain he felt was lower in his body. He couldn’t take his eyes off Cas as the latter put one knee on the bed, very closed to Dean’s thigh.

 

“Cas,” his voice trembled as Cas traced his hand on Dean’s chest and enjoyed the feeling of the hard muscled underneath his fingers. He traced the terrible bruises and bandages that smeared Dean’s entire abdomen and wished he had been there to prevent this.

 

He had nearly lost it when he had seen Dean hanging like that – his body covered with blood and sweat, a piece of plastic around his head.

 

From the look on Cas’ face Dean could tell he was thinking about his bruises again, “It’s not your fault,” he said softly. Cas offered him an apologetic smile then positioned himself between Dean’s legs, leaning over with his hands resting on either side of Dean’s head.

 

Cas’ face was so close to his. All Dean had to do was reached out and kiss those very appealing lips. They were soft and wet and Cas kissed him back with as much need as he felt himself. Their tongues mingled as they explored each other’s mouth.

 

Dean groaned when Cas grounded himself against him, their lower body rubbing, mouths still connected. He was pleased to feel that Cas was as hard as he was. He put his bandaged hands around Cas, letting them rest lightly on the other man’s back. Then he closed his eyes in pleasure as Cas left his lips to attack his neck, leaving wet kisses there and working his way down.

 

Cas shifted his way onto one hand and used the other to caress the length of Dean’s body. His hand hesitated when it reached the hem of Dean’s jeans, hovering there just for an instant. He searched Dean’s eyes during that instant, wanting to know if he really was allowed to go further. When he saw lust staring back at him with greedy green eyes, his breath caught and he groaned low in his throat.

 

And he couldn’t get Dean’s jean off fast enough. He only paused to chuckle at Dean’s green boxers – they looked good on him. But the damn jeans were so tight that he stopped trying to take them off and wanted to just leave them half-way down but he finally managed to shake them off. He took his own shirt and jeans off, wanting the feel of Dean against his skin. Then his mouth was crushing against Dean’s once more and they kissed as if they couldn’t get enough.

 

Dean moaned at the feel of Cas’ erection against his tight. He wanted to grab it now – to feel it pulsing in his hand but the damn bandages meant he had to keep his hands away. And he tried very hard to do that as Cas stopped the kiss to focus on rubbing their cocks together.

 

It felt good but Dean wanted more. He couldn’t seem to get enough – he wanted Cas now. “Cas. Cas,” he called again when Cas didn’t answer.

 

“What?” Cas muttered.

 

“I want you.”

 

Cas paused at that. Weren’t they already…? His eyes widened a little when he finally understood where Dean was going with that thought. He hadn’t really thought this through, always thinking that he would never be allowed to go further than rubbing themselves together. But he recognized the look on Dean’s face as his and nodded.

 

Dean grinned in anticipation. Even if he couldn’t use his hands, he would be damn if he couldn’t fuck. But the grin faded away really fast when Cas took his hand away from their cocks, pushed Dean’s legs further apart and touched Dean’s hole.

 

“What are you doing?” Dean found himself saying in panic.

 

Cas stared back at him, a little hint of panic in his heart. Had he done something wrong? “I – I thought you wanted to…”

 

“I do!”

 

“Then what- ” Cas asked, seriously confused now.

 

“I want the one to be doing that, Cas,” Dean retorted.

 

“Oh,” Cas said. A thought later he smiled. “Well too bad.”

 

“What?” Dean frowned.

 

“You’re hurt, baby. I really don’t think you’ll be able to do anything without your hands.”

 

“Don’t underestimate me,” Dean snorted back.

 

“Have you ever had sex with a man before?” Cas asked softly.

 

“No, but I- ”

 

“Then let me take care of you this time,” Cas replied as he put a finger to Dean’s lips to shut him up.

 

Cas inserted one finger first, enjoying himself and Dean’s reaction. The man in question shuddered at the feeling of something alien there. He winced when Cas inserted a second finger and moving them around, rubbing, exploring.

 

“Shit,” Dean muttered and Cas ignored him. Then Dean found himself moaning in pleasure when Cas hit a sweet spot. The pleasure blinded him as his breath quickened and Cas wouldn’t stop rubbing that same place, over and over again. He felt his release building up and needed to feel Cas’ hand on his cock so badly.

 

But Cas would have none of it. He wanted to take his sweet time assaulting Dean with pleasure, wanted to hear Dean moan because of him.

 

“Cas, please no more,” Dean begged with a rasped voice.

 

“Can I really, Dean?” Cas whispered softly. Truthfully he was scared of hurting Dean. He was terrified Dean would reject him.

 

Dean blushed and couldn’t believe how much he wanted the other man, but he nodded. “Is it going to hurt?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” Cas paused. “Lube would help though.”

 

“Do you have any with you by any chance?” Dean wondered with a little hope.

 

Cas blushed, color flushing to his face. “Um, actually, in the top drawer,” he said, pointing at the little table next to the bed.

 

Dean glanced towards it, frowning. He watched as Cas reached out and took a small bottle of lubricant out and because – thankfully – it was there, a condom as well. “Not that I’m complaining, but can I ask why there’s lube in the drawer?”

 

“It’s – it’s Gabe.”

 

Dean raised his eyebrows, “You mean these are Gabe’s?”

 

“No. He kind of gave them to us,” Cas replied and felt his face reddened even more.

 

“What?”

 

“He – he said for when we would need it. When I refused, he just put it in the drawer.” Cas paused and looked at the little bottle, “Can we stop talking about my brother now?”

 

Dean laughed, “Sure, sure. Sorry.”

 

Cas put the condom on first, wondering how it could have escaped his mind and silently thanking Gabe for thinking about everything yet again. The lube was cold as Cas applied some to his cock but he smiled when Dean flinched as he put some on the other man as well.

 

“Ready?” Cas asked one last time.

 

No, Dean wasn’t ready. He didn’t like the idea of getting his ass fucked, but it was Cas and he wanted him so badly that he ignored that thought and said, “Just get on with it.”

 

And Cas did. He pushed against the small entrance and felt the tip of his erection inside. Dean groaned in pain. “Relax. Don’t tighten up.”

 

Trusting Cas, he let out a breath slowly and relaxed his body and felt Cas pushed further in. It took a couple of minute before he was fully inside. Cas sighed, eyes half-closed in pleasure. His cock felt good there, the tightness of Dean’s ass a sweet blanket of pleasure. He had almost forgotten how good sex felt.

 

“I’m gonna move now,” he whispered, which made Dean blushed. He started with a slow pace, wanting to let Dean get use to it first. He knew the moment he hit Dean’s spot because Dean mewled in that instant and thrust his own hips up to the pleasure unconsciously.

 

Obliging, Cas fastened his rhythm and was soon thrusting into Dean hard and fast. Dean was mewling under him, his eyes closed, lost in pleasure. He moved his hips to match Cas’ pace even if his ribs hurt - he couldn’t tell what was pain and what was pleasure anymore - the two mixed together and brought his voice out in moans and groans. He felt Cas’ hand on him and a second later Cas was rubbing his cock to match their rhythm.

 

Pleasure built and built inside of him, until it all exploded and Dean’s eyes darkened in the exhilarating pleasure that overcame him as he came.

 

Cas’ hand paused when he felt Dean shudder under him and for a moment, he didn’t move as he watched in enjoyment as Dean reached his limit and white cum sprayed on his hand. They shared a look for a second, Dean’s eyes heavy with after-glow, his mouth a little slack from the intensity.

 

Then Cas was moving again, hard, almost aggressively. He felt his own release building up, and he let his voice out when he came, convulsing in the indescribable pleasure. He gave Dean a fierce kiss before dropping on the bed next to him.

 

They stayed there, next to each other, motionless and breathless.

 

“Man, that was good,” Dean spoke first, his voice still heavy. He winced when he felt a sudden sharp pain in his side. He cursed softly when he saw blood on the bandages. His cut had reopened.

 

“Dean, you’re bleeding again,” Cas said with dread in his voice.

 

“I’m ok.”

 

“But this is- ” Cas was sitting now, staring at the red stained bandages on Dean’s side. He had known Dean was hurt and he had nevertheless fucked him. And Dean was bleeding now because of him. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Stop being such a girl. It’s fine. It’s just a little blood.” Dean said, a little annoyance in his voice. He didn’t want Cas to blame himself for this. No. These wounds were punishment for his own stupidity. “Why don’t you sleep a little?” he asked, softening his voice.

 

“If you will sleep next to me,” Cas replied.

 

Dean grinned then and nodded.

 

 

**Chapter 21**

 

Dean watched Cas sleep. He was so…cute? He must have been tired having to take care of Dean like that. Dean had been dragging everyone down with him, including his own brother. The FBI had launched a chase on him and his brother, both their faces were on the news. While Sam’s involvement was said to be unclear at this time, Dean was branded as being a psychotic dangerous serial killer who would kill first, ask question later. He was said to be armed and people warned to stay away if they saw him and to just call the number appearing at the bottom of their screen.

 

He made this mess and he was going to do something about it. He had cost Sam his job, his chance at having a normal life. It was his fault that Sam was also a fugitive and having to hide with a group of people who all killed on a regular basis. He wondered how Sam must feel, surrounded by murderers, including his own brother. Wasn’t he afraid that at any moment one of them could lose his/her temper and shoot him?

 

It wasn’t too late for Sam, he thought. If he was to be gone, Sam could say he didn’t know anything and that he was dragged into this whole mess by his brother. He could get his life back together and not worry about protecting Dean with lies.

 

Dean got up from the bed slowly and silently. He didn’t want to wake Cas up – the man deserved a good rest. He stepped into the living room and was glad that no one was there. Anna must have been on a job and Balth would be at the bar. Gabe and Sam were always in the basement, working on some tech thing or what not. Gabe had been pleased to know that Sam was the one who cracked his code in the hard-drive and since then Sam helped him with his cyber plans. Who knows what Gabe and Sam were doing? They pretended to be covering their tracks, but _really_?

 

Dean looked around and found the keys to the group’s SUV. He noticed Gabe’s keys but shook his head. As tempting as it was to drive a freaking Jaguar, it stood out too much and right now he could do without the attention. Instead, he grabbed the keys to the less conspicuous car and left.

 

He drove for a while and stopped when he saw the sea. It had been a long time since he had been to the beach. He hadn’t known they were so close to the beach. In fact, he didn’t know where they were. He hadn’t thought of asking. But it didn’t matter now. He pulled over, and walked towards the beach.

 

Once on the soft sand, he took his shoes off and enjoyed the feeling of sand under his feet despite the cold. He sat down, resting his arms on his knees and watched the waves come and go. He thought how cliché that was and laughed at himself. But he did like the view and the fact that there was no one else around. He reached into his coat pocket – no Cas’ coat, he had borrowed them because all his clothes was home which was being watched by FBI agents. He pulled out his knife. He had been pleasantly surprised when he saw it next to his bed. Thankfully Sam had thought of taking it when he had gone to Dean’s apartment while Dean was being an idiot and drinking in a bar instead of leaving.

 

It was fair, he thought, to die by the same knife he used to kill so many people till now.

 

 

 

 

Sam and Gabe were in the kitchen, talking about the new feature they had been developing. Their little project was going well and if it succeeded, then the FBI would follow their trail to Hawaii then to Mexico and India and across the world as they chase their tail endlessly.

 

Cas burst into the kitchen, his face alarmed, his body trembling slightly.

 

“What the hell happened to you?” Gabe asked when he saw Cas.

 

“Have you seen Dean?”

 

“Oh no, he didn’t,” Sam said. Cas and him exchanged a look, knowing what it meant. “That son of a bitch!”

 

“That’s insulting your mom too, you know?” Gabe pointed out with a grin.

 

Sam glared at him then turned back to Cas, “We need to find him now.”

 

“But how? He could be anywhere!”

 

“How did you find him before?” Sam asked.

 

“His- his phone. But that’s useless now.”

 

“You threw the phone away.”

 

Cas nodded. Balth had found it in the warehouse and they had thrown it away the moment they were out, destroying it so that the FBI couldn’t trace them with it.

 

“Relax,” Gabe suddenly said, leaning calmly against the counter.

 

“You don’t understand, Gabe!” Cas shouted.

 

“It’s just like him to do something stupid like this,” Sam added.

 

“We need to find him now.” Cas quickly left to get the car keys and was back just as fast with a more dreadful look on his face. “He took the car.”

 

Gabe laughed at that. Dean was really something. He ignored the glare on Sam face.

 

“Great then. We can find him with the car’s GPS,” Sam said.

 

“Nope,” Gabe told him. “Who do you think we are? There’s no way to trace our car, Sammy.”

 

Sam’s heart dropped. He had forgotten that these guys were experts at hiding.

 

“He could be anywhere,” Cas said as all hope left him. _Idiot, idiot, idiot._ “I’m going to look around, see if I can find him.”

 

“Wow, wait there a minute little bro,” Gabe said as he grabbed Cas to stop him.

 

“Let me go, Gabe. I need to find him now.”

 

“And where will you go exactly? You said so yourself, he could be anywhere.” He let Cas go, “Just calm down for a second, ok?”

 

Sam was holding his head as a painful headache started, “Gabe, we don’t have time for this.”

 

“You hurt my feelings,” Gabe said and added a pout to stress his point.

 

Sam ignored him, knowing Gabe was always like this – joking at the most inappropriate moment.

 

Gabe took out his phone and held it up, “Don’t underestimate me.”

 

Sam saw the phone and they exchanged a knowing look. But Cas was confused, “What? It’s just your phone.”

 

Gabe sighed at his brother’s ignorance. He didn’t say anything as he launched the program and a map appeared on the screen, complete with a green dot. “I put a bug in his coat because I thought he might do something stupid.”

 

“You’re a fucking genius!” Sam exclaimed.

 

“And you know that only now?”

 

Cas took a look at the map, “he’s at the beach.” He ran for the car keys and was about to leave when Gabe stopped him.

 

“That’s my key you got there,” he said dryly to his brother.

 

“He took the other car, Gabe.”

 

“No one drives my car.”

 

“We don’t have time for this!” Cas’ voice was filled with urgent desperation now.

 

Gabe grabbed the keys from Cas, “I’ll drive.”

 

“Yeah, whatever,” Cas muttered. He wanted to be on the way now. They were losing time.

 

“You coming?” Gabe asked Sam.

 

Sam remembered the last time he had been in the car with Gabe driving, “Not if you’re driving.”

 

Cas was losing patience now, shifting nervously on his feet. “He can’t come anyway. His face is everywhere.”

 

The two other men nodded at that and finally Cas and Gabe left.

 

 

**Chapter 22**

 

The car was screeching as Gabe pulled over behind the black SUV that was parked on the side of the street and Cas was out before it came to a full stop. Gabe shook his head at that and thought how ridiculous Cas’ feeling was becoming.

 

Cas ran as fast as he could, looking around, eyes searching for Dean. He saw him in the distance, sitting, his shoes off. And a knife in his hand.

 

“Dean!” Cas called out, voice concerned. But the other man didn’t hear him over the noise of waves crashing onto the beach and against distant rocks.

 

Cas continued running, faster now, desperate. When he was close enough, he launched himself onto Dean and they hit the ground together with Cas on top.

 

The knife went flying and Dean cursed. He had seen Cas running just a second before the man had jumped him, hitting him hard and hurting his broken ribs. Now Cas was on top of him, pinning him down. “Get off me,” he said.

 

But Cas ignored him. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing Dean?” he yelled.

 

“Get the hell off me!” Dean shouted back. When Cas didn’t move, Dean took a breath and pushed Cas with all he had. He rolled away and was up before Cas could grab him again.

 

“Dean – ”

 

“You don’t understand, Cas. I need to do this.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Cas asked in disbelieve. “You don’t need to fucking do this!”

 

“I ruined Sam’s life! I dragged him into this. I destroyed his chance at a normal life. After all we had been through with dad, now I’m the one taking everything away!”

 

“Dean, listen-”

 

But Dean interrupted him and continued in the same frantic voice, “If I’m gone then he can go back. He can be happy.”

 

Cas was shaking his head. He couldn’t believe Dean would ever think that. “You idiot!”

 

Dean ignored him and reached for the knife but Cas grabbed him and pushed him away from the knife. They exchanged furious looks before Cas swung a fist and hit Dean in his already swollen face. Dean stumbled backwards and for a moment his vision blurred from the pain. It wouldn’t have hurt that much if he hadn’t already been hurt and he could tell Cas had held back. _Fuck that asshole_ , Dean thought. When the world steadied, it was Dean’s turn to throw a punch at Cas. He missed – not surprising since he was fighting against a pro – but he was expecting that and followed with a kick that Cas had no time to dodge.

 

He could have stopped the kick by grabbing it and turning the foot so that the momentum would take the kicker down instead, but that would have meant hurting Dean too much. So Cas took the hit and grunted as it made contact with his side. For a hurt man, Dean had a really good kick. Knowing that more attack was coming his way because that was how Dean fought – kick the target while he’s down – Cas went with the offensive. Faster than Dean’s brain could process, Cas grabbed Dean’s face and kissed him.

 

Dean stopped in mid-motion as Cas’ mouth pressed against his. He didn’t move for a few second, too stunned. Then he returned the kiss, unable to resist.

 

“You can’t do this, Dean. Sam wouldn’t want this,” Cas whispered.

 

“But I need to. I can’t do this to him, not when I can free him from this,” Dean mumbled back.

 

Cas’ grip on Dean’s face tightened, “Don’t, please.” Cas’ voice trembled a little, “Don’t leave me.”

 

It touched Dean to think that Cas would still want him as screwed up as he was. He stared into those blue eyes and knew he wouldn’t. Not with the way Cas looked at him with such need and desperation. “Ok,” he whispered.

 

Cas closed his eyes in relief. “Thank you.”

 

“If you guys are done, we need to get going now,” Gabe said as he approached them. “Let’s not forget that handsome here is wanted.”

 

Cas glared at his brother. He had forgotten Gabe was here too. “Fine, let’s go.”

 

Cas and Dean took the SUV. Gabe had given them a look and warned them not to do anything in it before getting in his own car and driving away. They had exchanged an embarrass look when Gabe left because they had been thinking of doing just that. But Cas was more reasonable than that and he drove them to the safe house.

 

Gabe was already there - no surprise there since he drove like a mad man. He had a bag in his hand and Sam was helping him pack.

 

“Dean. Good to see you,” Sam said as he hugged his brother.

 

“What’s happening?” Cas asked.

 

“We need to leave now,” Sam replied.

 

“Seems like someone recognized Dean. We intercepted a call to the FBI,” Gabe explained.

 

“Shit. I’m sorry,” Dean said, feeling guilty again.

 

“It’s ok, don’t worry. We were planning to leave anyway,” Cas told him before grabbing his own bag and stuff. “Anna and Balth?” he asked his brother.

 

“Anna is still on the job. She’ll meet us there. Balth’s in his room, packing as well.”

 

Just then, Balth stepped out with a backpack in his hands. He took a look at Dean and Cas, “Had fun much?”

 

Dean looked away, regretting leaving like that and causing more trouble. But Cas rolled his eyes, used to his brother’s sarcasm.

 

When they finished packing, Cas offered Dean a smile. “Let’s go,” he said.

 

Dean nodded and kissed the curved lips on Cas’ face. And then they all left, Dean and Cas holding hands on the way to the cars.

 


	6. In Blood We Met: Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! Finally completed. I do have a side story scribbled down though and will be working on it soon.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this. Please don't hesitate to say what you think about it.
> 
> Thank you!

**Epilogue**

 

 

“Hell, yeah!” Dean exclaimed in victory as his target hit the ground, dead.

 

Cas grinned, “having fun?”

 

“More than you can think,” Dean replied.

 

It had been two months since they left everything behind. Dean’s ribs were finally healed and so were his hands. He had a nasty scar on his chest now but Cas thought it made Dean looked tougher. He and Sam were staying with the four siblings and though at first it had been hard to get used to their strange sibling dynamics, now the two brothers seemed to have found their place. While Dean spent most of his time with Cas, Sam spent his with Gabe.

 

While Sam never killed, he and Gabe were always working on some crazy projects. Gabe left from time to time for jobs though he rarely did. They learned that the reason why Gabe took so few jobs was because he always packed too much gun power and left a bloody mess behind him, killing more than just his target. Often their clients wanted the job done clean and discrete so Gabe only took jobs that required him bursting into a building and shooting everything that moved.

 

Dean had been hesitant when Cas had first asked him to join him for a job. Cas had explained that since Dean wasn’t choosy on whom he killed, having him killed their targets and making money out of it was like killing two birds with one stone. Killing together with Cas had proved to be much more fun than he could have ever imagined.

 

Feeling pumped, Dean grabbed for Cas and kissed him fiercely. Used to Dean’s aggressiveness, Cas let the other man have his way with his mouth. He broke away from the kiss and had to remind himself that they were still at the murder scene, two bleeding bodies at their feet.

 

“You’re going to get blood on your shoes if you don’t move,” Cas said.

 

“See if I care,” Dean snorted back as he groped Cas’ ass.

 

“Dean – ”

 

“Shut up Cas.” Dean clumsily opened Cas’ flyer and grab the bulge there. It was growing hard in his hand. “Oh, yeah.”

 

Cas hissed a breath in and closed his eyes at the feel of Dean’s hand on him.

 

Dean felt his shoe hit something and barely glanced down at the body there. It was in the way so he kicked it away.

“You’re standing in blood,” Cas pointed out to Dean.

 

Dean ignored Cas and pulled on the man’s erection, “Don’t think about it,” he said as he kissed Cas again and felt Cas’ breath catch as his hands worked and rubbed.

 

“Shit Dean,” Cas muttered as pleasure washed over him in waves. He put his arms around Dean for support and held tight as he reached climax to Dean’s delight laughter.

 

 

 

 

“Making out during work again?” Gabe said when Cas and Dean returned.

 

Cas’ face reddened – it was cute to see his little brother blushing – and Dean just ignored him. Dean learned very fast not mess with Gabe when he and Cas found a piece of intestine in their bed. Dean had thrown it away, refusing to think if it was human or not.

 

Cas wanted to ask how Gabe knew but then he knew his brother well enough to know that the answer wouldn’t be helpful. “Where’s Anna?” he asked instead. He had brought a gift back for his little sister, like they often did.

 

“She’s in her room,” Gabe replied.

 

“Thanks.” Cas looked at the small package in his hands and hoped his sister would like the earrings. He and Dean had taken a long time deciding which jewelry would look better on her. He was glad that Dean cared and treated Anna like a little sister. He had been worried about how these two would react to each other since Anna tried to kill Dean once. Cas was also very grateful that his siblings welcomed the two brothers into their lives even if they didn’t have too.

 

“Anna,” Cas said when he saw his twin.

 

“Cas!” Anan exclaimed, happy to see her brother. She gave him a quick hug and grinned when Cas offered her the cute little box. “It’s pretty. Thank you,” she said as she took a look inside.

 

“Hey, anyone seen Gabe?” Sam suddenly asked out of nowhere. He stood tall in the doorway.

 

“He’s in the living room,” Cas replied.

 

Anna raised one eyebrow at Sam, a little smile playing on her lips. She could tell there was something between her brother and Sam but Sam just returned a confused look before leaving to look for Gabe.

 

“So, you like it?” Dean asked as he came in, passing Sam on the way.

“Yes! Thanks guys,” Anna answered.

 

“Good,” Dean said.

 

Anna narrowed her eyes at the two men standing so close to each other. “You two have been making out during work again, haven’t you?”

 

Dean opened his mouth but nothing came out. He wondered how the hell did these guys know that kind of stuff.

 

“Not you too, Anna. I heard enough from Gabe,” Cas said, rolling his eyes.

 

They left quickly after that, not wanting to hear more about that. They were in the bedroom when Dean dropped on the bed, tired. Cas sat next to him. “I’m glad you’re here,” he said softly as he ran a hand through Dean’s hair.

 

Dean grinned at him, “Me too.” Then he sat up, bringing his face very close to Cas’. “I’ve never been so happy,”

 

Touched, Cas smiled back, “Me too.”

 

“Don’t leave me, ok?”

 

“Never,” Cas promised as they shared a soft slow kiss.

 

 

**END**


	7. In Blood We Danced: Side Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These events happen after the main story. Dean and Cas are now killing together but the FBI hasn't stopped looking for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got longer than what I expected but I thought it didn't go so bad. I wanted to put Sam and Gabe in there but I think I'll save that for another side story or something (didn't want to take the attention off Destiel).
> 
> So anyway, please enjoy, and as always let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks!

**In Blood We Danced: Side Story**

**Part 1**

 

The house was new, freshly painted. The furniture was of good taste, the décor modern and enjoyable. They were in the living room, the TV blasting music at them.

 

Dean’s tongue ran across Castiel’s jaw, his hands ran over the smooth chest where the button-up shirt had been torn opened. He let his hands lower to Cas’ belt and tugged at it. Cas pulled Dean’s mouth back to his and pushed his tongue inside, biting on the swollen lips, sucking at them. Dean moaned in his mouth as he returned the kiss, finally getting that belt off and sliding his hands inside Cas’ jeans. He was happy to feel the hard bulge there.

 

Cas purred, enjoying Dean’s stroke along his hard length. He knew it was wrong to be doing this now. They really shouldn’t. He had been a professional for so long. Always kept his cool and did the job fast and clean. But ever since he started taking Dean on the job, he had been… distracted. At first it was just kisses, a little of teasing. But now they were outright having sex right in the middle of a kill. It was more than once they fucked each other’s brain out while the bodies were still warm and twitching. More than once they returned home with blood on their clothes because they had gotten down on the floor, and on the blood.

 

And now they were making out while their target was still alive albeit he was properly tied up and secured. They needed to extract information from him before killing him but they hadn’t even started yet. They had knocked him out and tied him when Dean had made a comment about kinky sex with rope and duck tape. And that had been the last coherent thing either of them had said before they were jumping each other.

 

“Fucking disgusting bastards,” someone said.

 

Dean turned around to glare at the man who dared disturbed them. He had finally woken up and that was the first thing he said?

 

“Shut up!” Cas snapped at the same time Dean took out his gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the man right in the middle of the forehead. Dean stared at the hole he made and seemed to have a disconcerted look on his face. “You know what, Cas? I think I want a shotgun. I mean, look at _that_. That hole is so clean and small. I bet a shotgun would have blown his head off in a nice red explosion of blood and brain.”

 

Cas gaped at Dean. Sometimes, just sometimes, he forgot that Dean was a serial killer. “You just killed our only source of information.”

 

Dean put his gun away and traced a finger on Cas’ face. He left a trail of blood there – he hadn’t realized his hands had been smeared with it. He smiled, thinking how red looked good on him. “We’ll find something else.”

 

Cas only nodded when Dean went back to working on him. He looked down to where Dean’s warm fingers surrounded Cas’ cock, stroking up and down. His breath caught when Dean slid a finger over the slit and smeared the pre-come.

 

“Dean, I’m gonna come,” Cas warned but Dean didn’t seem to hear him as he licked Cas’ neck and moved lower to his collar bone and left little marks there. The feeling of Dean’s teeth grazing him was too much. Then Dean crouched down and pulled Cas into his mouth. He moaned at the wetness of Dean’s mouth on him. The sensation that Dean made him writhed with was driving him nuts. And finally he couldn’t hold it back and came in Dean’s mouth.

 

Dean lapped up all the white cum that came from Cas’ delicious dick. He always enjoyed making Cas shudder in his hands like that. He took pride in it.

 

“We – we should get going,” Cas muttered in a heavy voice.

 

“Sure, babe,” Dean grinned back and slapped Cas’ ass as they left.

 

They were almost outside when Cas felt something wrong. “Dean, get down!” he barely had time to say as he shoved Dean out of the way of the flash of bullets.

 

Dean felt, catching himself before his face could hit the ground. Cas was suddenly crouched beside him, grabbing him and pulling him away. He didn’t have time to think but he trusted Cas and let the man drag him behind the couch. They hid behind it while bullets showered onto them.

 

“What the fuck?” Dean cursed.

 

“Tsk. Stay here,” Cas said as he started to get up.

 

Dean seeing what was on Cas mind, reached out to stop him. “What are you doing?”

 

“I’ll take care of this, Dean. Just stay here.” He crouched back next to Dean.

 

“There’s no way in hell I’m gonna let you go out there alone.”

 

Cas frowned at his lover. He knew he could do this alone – he was a trained professional after all. He was used to it and Dean wasn’t. Dean was just…a killer. He could easily get hurt in a gun fight and even die because of the smallest mistake. “You can’t.”

 

“Listen to me now, Cas. We’re in this together. Understand?”

 

Cas nodded. He understood the look in Dean’s eyes alright. It was a stubborn look that Dean often had and he knew that meant Dean wouldn’t change his mind. He had no other choice. There was no way he was going to endanger Dean unnecessarily. Besides, having Dean by his side distracted him way too much. Seeing all that muscle rippling underneath Dean’s tight shirt was too enticing. So he did the only think he could think of. “Sorry, Dean,” he said at Dean’s confused look. A split of second later he hit Dean with the back of his gun. It was a good hit that took Dean out clean. Hopefully Dean wasn’t too hurt. He would have to apologize properly later.

 

He got up at a paused in the shooting, guns ready. He only had two handguns, each with sixteen bullets in them. From the shooting he could tell there were at least three or four of them outside, with serious gun power. What could one man do with only two handguns against an unknown amount of people, fixed on killing him? Well, for one, they were amateurs. If they weren’t then both he and Dean would have already been dead by now while they were making out. So that worked to his advantage.

 

The shooting started again and he ducked behind the wall, risking a peek. He saw them - four of them, just standing outside of the house, aiming inside and without much idea of where they were shooting. _Too easy,_ Cas thought.

 

He went low on his knees and peeked again. He steadied his breath and his arm as his stretch it out, pointing towards one of the men. Then he pulled the trigger and the man went down. The others looked around, stunned. _Really too easy_. He aimed again and took the second guy down before they realized what was going on.

 

Then the two remaining attackers were ducking away, jumping behind a parked car. Cas grinned, this was what he wanted. He strolled out of the house, confident and at ease. The men stole a look above the car hood and started shooting when they saw Cas approaching. Taking it easy – he could afford it seeing how these guys were such terrible shots – he simply had to move to the side so that the angle worked against the shooters. Frustrated, one of them stepped up, exposing a fine line of body. Cas shot him, one bullet straight to the heart. He heard the last man scream at the sight of his friend dying. _Really? Screaming?_

 

He walked around the car and found the man there, crouched and trembling. When he saw Cas, he lifted his hands in a last plea not to be killed.

 

“Who are you?” Cas asked dryly.

 

“I – I’m just,”

 

“Why are you trying to kill us?” Cas said as he kicked the man.

 

The man grunted in pain. “We are supposed to rescue Mr. Walker.”

 

“Huh. Bad luck you got us.”

 

“Hell yeah. Underpaid,” the guy muttered.

 

Cas offered him a sympathetic smile before shooting him. He turned away briskly and made his way back to Dean.

 

Dean met him in the doorway and Cas winced at the expression on his face. Dean wasn’t happy. “I’m sorry,” Cas said sincerely as Dean walked down towards him.

 

“You little piece of shit. How could you do this to me?”

 

“Listen, Dean, I – ”

 

Dean cut him off as he swung his fist and punched Cas right in the face. But he avoided the pretty eyes and nose.

 

Cas stumbled backwards and shook his head. “I deserved that.”

 

“Yeah, you do, jerk.”

 

“I’m sorry Dean. But I needed to. I  - I can’t work when you’re with me, Dean!” Cas finally snapped. He looked away and couldn’t bear to face Dean.

 

“You what?” Dean asked because he didn’t want to believe he heard that right.

 

“I’m sorry,” Cas repeated.

 

For the first time in years, Dean felt a pinch in his heart that wasn’t anything happy. “So all this time you let me think you like having me around? You lied to me?” Dean roared.

 

“No, no. You got it wrong. I didn’t mean it like that,” Cas said, rushing to Dean and holding him. He was surprised that Dean let him wrap his arms and rest his head against him.

 

“Then what, Cas? What did you mean?”

 

“I mean when you’re around you’re all I can think about. I can’t think clearly and I’m not careful enough. I might get you killed,” Cas mumbled, his face buried in Dean’s neck.

 

“That’s – sweet. Screwed up but sweet,” Dean finally said with a smile in his voice. He hugged Cas back, holding him tight. He didn’t like it but he understood it because sometimes he too would get so distracted by Cas that he would forget everything else. “Ok. I forgive you, but just this one time. Don’t ever try to pull something like that again, understood?”

 

Cas nodded, nuzzling Dean’s neck because it was there.

 

A second later, they had to untangle themselves from each other as the sound of police sirens grew louder. Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and they ran, grinning like fools.

 

 

**Part 2**

 

“I can’t believe this shit!” Agent Henricksen bellowed. He still couldn’t believe how these guys managed to slip out of his hands like that. Dean and Sam Winchester were still on the loose. It had been half a year since they had launched a search on them and all he ever got was crappy people calling to give crappy tip-off that weren’t true.

 

The guys had completely disappeared from the face of the Earth. The FBI knew more about the brothers now, having studied them for so long. They highly suspected that Sam knew about his brother’s killing and though did not participate in the murders; he still covered for his brother, which made him accessory to murder and just as dangerous.

 

It was disappointing to learn that their father had been a dedicated Agent himself, and died in the line of duty. How could these boys, who must have grown up with a strong sense of justice, ended up killing people?

 

But their father’s background explained why and how they were so good at escaping and why Dean had gotten away with killing for so long. He wanted to find them. There had been dead bodies all other the state with Dean’s print all other it. It had been just as messy as Dean’s kills usually were. But they were steps behind every single time and it drove Henricksen crazy.

 

And his victims had changed since he started running. Now they were sometimes mobsters, sometimes witnesses under police protection, sometimes random. The one thing they all had in common was they all had a reason why someone would want them dead and pay for it.

 

It had dawned on him that Dean had somehow gotten into contact with the Scaramanga group and was now working with them. It made things so much worst because the Scaramanga were damn good at hiding and erasing their trail.

 

“We got a freaking big tip!” Turner suddenly yelled through Henricksen’s office door.

 

“What?”

 

“Real eye-witnesses. They saw someone matching Dean Winchester’s description. He was seen with someone else, fucking hugging in the middle of the street.” Turner was saying as Henricksen grabbed his coat and following him.

 

“What? Hugging?”

 

“Yeah,” Turner said. “And you won’t believe this,” he continued.

 

“What? What?” Henricksen pressed.

“It was a fucking dude, man. A guy.”

 

Henricksen frowned. It didn’t surprise him to hear that Dean was with a man. His profile did indicate that he might have repressed homosexual tendencies. What surprised him though was the fact that he would do something so intimate like hugging in public.

 

After hearing the details from his partner, he cursed as he realized that the other man probably belonged to the Scaramanga group. It wasn’t the first time they had a witness who actually saw one of them but having random description of them was useless when they always disappeared like ash in the wind.

 

“We’re gonna get these motherfuckers this time,” Turner said and Henricksen nodded his agreement. They were going to get them. There was no way he was letting them slip away this time.

 

 

 

 

Dean slit the woman’s throat and watched in awe as the blood sprayed the wall in a beautiful rich red. He had a slow lazy smile on his face. He wiped away the blood that smeared his face and licked his lips.

 

Cas stood a few feet away and watched as his boyfriend – he liked the sound of that word – grabbed the husband and plunged the knife into his heart. Dean turned back to Cas now, blood on his face and lips curving in a smile.

 

“Damn, I never get tired of this,” Dean said.

 

Cas forced a smile back. He was seriously worried about Dean. Dean’s urges had been worsening. He was getting wilder every time he killed. He started smiling when killing. Then he was laughing. Then he started tormenting his victims before killing them. Cas had stopped bringing Dean to his jobs after their last one together and Dean had agreed. Instead Cas decided to accompany Dean when he needed to kill. Just to keep an eye on him and made sure he was safe.

 

“We should go now,” Cas said. He had had a very bad feeling when Gabe had told him that a lot of people saw them that day on the street. Thankfully they had been in another state at that time so their base was safe.

 

“Ok,” Dean agreed. Then he noticed the look on Cas’ face. “What’s wrong, baby?” he asked softly as he reached for Cas’ face. He laid a hand on his chin and lifted his face up a little, just enough to bring his lips to Dean’s.

 

“Nothing,” Cas lied.

 

“Hey, hey. Don’t lie to me. Talk to me, ok?”

 

“I’m just worried, Dean. With the FBI after us and you…” Cas trailed off.

 

“Me? What about me?” Dean frowned.

 

“Well… you’re kind of worsening.”

 

Dean snorted at that but he was very well-aware of what Castiel meant. He had felt his darkness grow inside him and driving him to an uncontrollable urge to kill. To torment and torture. He liked to pretend that it wasn’t there but now that Cas said it out loud, there was not much he could do but admit it. “Look, I know. But I can’t stop it, Cas.”

 

“I’m just worried that you won’t return to me one day,” he whispered into Dean’s mouth.

 

“God forbid I ever do that. I’ll never leave you, Cas.” Dean hesitated then, words trembling on his lips. He wanted to say them but was so afraid of the consequences. He and Cas had a strange relationship. And while it was a great amazing relationship and the sex was unbelievably hot and their bodies were so compatible, it seemed to be just that. Sex and the rest was very screwed up. They cuddled, they hugged and laughed. But their dates consisted of going out to kill and fucking in the middle of a pool of blood. So really, saying ‘I love you’ was a scary thing to do. Especially when neither of them had ever done so during all this time together. He didn’t want to terrify Cas with love. Because, really, how could Cas ever accept the messed-up love of a serial killer?

 

“Ok, good,” Cas whispered back. “Promise?”

 

“Yes, promise.”

 

 

 

**Part 3**

 

Henricksen checked his gun one last time. He glanced at his partner as they prepared themselves for the show down. The team was as ready as they would ever be. Tonight, they were finally going to catch Dean Winchester.

 

They had the motel surrounded before the team stealthily made their way to second floor where Dean’s room was located. They also knew there was someone else with him. A nerdy man with dark hair and who gave off an overall impression of somberness. He matched the description of the man who had been seen with Dean. They were both to be treated as extremely dangerous.

 

He took the lead and positioned himself against the wall right next to the door. He glanced around to make sure his men were ready then launched the signal, his heart pounding. They burst through the door and something exploded. Smoke rose and choked them as they try to see through. Then all hell broke loose as guns were fired. He saw Dean’s grin amidst the thick smoke just before several of his men dropped dead next to him. He heard the screaming, the confusion.

 

Dean was firing non-stop, while back-pedaling to the window. There was no sign of the unknown man.

 

“Drop your gun! You’re surrounded!” Henrciksen shouted over the gunshots as he ducked behind a wall. He signaled the rest of the team to pull back. He was peering into the room where the shooting was slowing when he heard a scream behind him.

 

It all happened within a second. He turned around just in time to see one of his men falling to the ground, dead. Eyes wide, he looked at the attacker. The man stood at around six foot, dark hair and blue eyes. He met the description of the man seen with Dean and he knew who he was looking at.

 

The man returned the glance, then returned his attention to the others. He started shooting again, taking advantage of the confusion while it lasted. Blood splattered on Henricksen’s face as his comrade’s fell to the floor in a pool of blood and gore. He aimed and shot but his hands were shaking and his vision off. He missed but got the cold attention of their attacker. He aimed again but before he could shoot, Dean pressed a gun against his head.

 

Henricksen watched in horror as the unknown man dropped the last standing man. He saw his partner’s body lying in the blood, his eyes dead and frozen in horror. This couldn’t be happening. This wasn’t possible. How could just two people kill so many armed and trained officers just like that?

 

“Look who we got here. Henricksen if I remember correctly?” Dean said as he joined Castiel in the hallway.

 

“This is such a mess,” Cas commented, looking around in dismay. He was glad Dean wasn’t hurt.

 

“Dean. You don’t have to do this. Let’s talk about this, ok?” Henricksen said.

 

“Shut up, you ass,” Dean hissed.

 

“Should we kill him?” Cas asked as he pointed his gun to the man.

 

“I wanted to… play with him a little first,” Dean admitted.

 

Cas raised his eyebrows at that. They had just killed a whole bunch of cops and they needed to get out of there now but Dean was talking about wanting to play a little? “Dean, you can’t.”

 

Dean chuckled when he saw the look Cas had on his face, “I’m joking, ok? Relax.”

 

Henricksen glanced from Dean to Castiel as the two men just stared at each other silently for a moment. He debated whether to try for the gun now but before he could decide, he saw Dean smirked an instant before the latter pointed his gun at him and pulled the trigger.

 

Cas smiled, happy that Dean made the right choice. He gave him a quick kiss before taking his hand in his, “Let’s go.”

 

Dean nodded and they left quickly, both covered in blood and some more gruesome stuff that Cas didn’t want to think of. He was used to it, just not on him. He didn’t share Dean’s love of getting dirty. They threw themselves into the car as they heard reinforcement coming. Dean drove, fast but smooth. His heart was still pounding from the adrenaline. He turned the music on and it blasted loudly in heavy metal. Cas winced at Dean’s choice of music but said nothing, he knew better than to criticize Dean’s taste. The man could be quite stubborn.

 

“We need to lay low for a while,” Cas said.

 

“Hm?”

 

“We’ve been killing too flashily these past few weeks. The FBI nearly caught us.”

 

Dean sighed. “I know.” He tapped his hands to the beat of the song on the stirring wheels, “Let’s just get home already. I’m tired.”

 

Cas nodded, knowing Dean was avoiding the subject because he was feeling guilty.

 

It was a long drive home and Gabe called on the way. Castiel picked up, not sure how to tackle his brother. He knew why Gabe was calling. He probably already heard the news. “Hey, we’re fine,” Cas started before Gabe could say anything.

 

“Thank goodness! You had us worried sick, you know that?” Gabriel said on the other end of the line.

 

“It’s crazy,” Cas sighed as he glanced at Dean.

 

“Get your asses home in one piece, will you?” the line went dead and Dean shrugged at Cas.

 

 

 

**Part 4**

 

They got scolded by Gabe, then Balth and even Anna pitched in. But the worst had been Sam. Dean had cringed at Sam’s furiousness. He understood why his brother reacted that way but it didn’t mean he had to be happy about it. Cas had calmed Sam down by smooth-talking him somehow. When Dean had asked how Cas did it, Cas had only smiled shyly before saying, “Gabe,” while Dean just gave him a very confused look back.

 

Dean dropped on the bed the second they were in their rooms. He groaned into the pillow and turned just in time to see the look of disgust on Cas’ face. “What?” he asked.

 

“You’re getting blood on the bed, Dean.”

 

“Oh crap!” Dean grunted as he sat up and examined the bed. The sheets had traces of blood on it now.

 

“Leave it,” Cas said. “I’ll get clean sheets.”

 

Dean stared at Castiel for a moment, enjoying the view. “Don’t bother.”

 

“Are you going to sleep in blood?” Even for Dean that was too much, Cas thought.

 

“Nope, but I do plan on getting it dirty anyway,” he replied with a grin.

 

A smile broke across Cas’ face. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Come here baby.”

 

Cas went to him obediently. He leaned over Dean, “Thought you were tired,” Cas mumbled as Dean’s mouth pressed against his.

 

“Never too tired for this.”  Dean pulled Cas down and they chuckled as Cas laid on top of Dean. “Man, you’re beautiful,” Dean heard himself say.

 

Biting a smile back, Castiel pulled Dean’s jeans out of the way and grabbed the hardness there.

 

“Oh, aggressive. I like,” Dean purred as he wiggled his eyebrows. He grabbed Cas and rolled so that he was suddenly on top and was pinning Cas under him. He was glad he was healed because he had been wanting to do this for a long time now.

 

Cas chuckled as Dean nuzzled his neck possessively. It sent chills throughout his body and low in his groin. Dean grounded himself against him, their crotch rubbing through their clothes. When Dean paused and sat up, Cas smirked “Want to ride me?”

He was surprised when Dean offered him that sexy boyish grin of his. “I’m thinking of something different.”

 

“Like what?” Cas asked, a little cautious. At the back of his mind, he wondered if this was the point where Dean was going to bring his psychotic behavior into the bedroom. He stopped the thought though, wanting to trust Dean more than anything.

 

“Like, if you get these stupid clothes off I’ll show you,” Dean winked and as if to stress his point, removed his own remaining clothes.

 

Cas stared at Dean for a second, enjoying how Dean moved his arms and the muscles ripped and the skin stretched. His mouth was watering when he took his own clothes off, Dean helping him with his jeans.

 

“Now what?” Cas asked when Dean just stared at him.

 

Dean licked his lips in anticipation, “Now close your eyes while I make you feel really good.”

 

Cas was chuckling as Dean placed himself between his legs, tongue licking his inner-thigh. The laughter abruptly stopped when Dean’s tongue didn’t flick on his cock but on and round his hole. “Dean?”

 

“I told you to close your eyes and enjoy,” Dean muttered as he licked Cas’ entrance and lightly pushed his tongue inside.

 

Cas shivered in unknown sensations. He had never had his butthole licked before and it felt weird but good at the same time. All thoughts escaped his mind when Dean pushed one finger inside of him. He grabbed the sheets, balling his fists into them as pleasure erupted through him. _Where the hell did Dean learn to do that?_ Then a second finger was inserted and then a third as they stretched him out.

 

They exchanged a look as Dean paused with the lube in hand and a grin on his face. But the grin softened to a smile as Dean wondered if Cas would let him to do this. Flat on the bed, Castiel returned him a look that was a little heavy with pleasure and anticipation. He nodded towards the lube and Dean obliged.

 

He braced himself as he felt Dean’s hardness against him but that didn’t prepare him for the waves of sensations that went through him when Dean finally entered him. This wasn’t the first time for Cas but it had been so long that he had forgotten how it felt to have something so huge, hard and alien penetrate him. He groaned in pleasure more than in pain and writhed as Dean started moving quickly. He tried to catch up with Dean’s fast rhythm as the man thrust into him continuously, not giving either of them a chance to breathe. He pushed his hips up as Dean pushed in and he mewled at the feel of having Dean so deep inside.

 

Dean groaned above him before he caught Cas’ lips, wet and trembling with pleasure. He reached for Cas’ erection which was pressed painfully between them. He was glad to find it rock-hard and twitching. Then he stopped despite the raging need in him to continue.

 

Cas groaned and glared at him when Dean pulled out completely, “Why did you stop?” he rasped, panting slightly.

 

“Turn around, babe,” Dean ordered.

 

Cas gaped at him, but when he saw how serious Dean was, he closed his mouth and obliged. He went on all fours, turning his ass towards Dean.

 

“Oh yeah,” Dean muttered before he positioned himself and shoved himself into Cas once more. He could hear the sound of flesh colliding in painful slaps as he moved. He liked the warmth and tightness of Cas’ hole. More than anything, he liked the sound Cas made as Dean thrust in and out.

 

“Please Dean, no more,” Cas finally managed to mutter as pleasure overwhelmed him and his legs threatened to give under him. Dean was rough, shoving in and out fast and hard, fist balled in Cas’ hair.

 

Dean knew what Cas meant because he was feeling exactly the same way. He grabbed Cas’ cock where it was hanging and stroked furiously. He felt Cas go rigid and then suddenly Cas was falling, his legs finally giving in as he reached his climax.

 

“Shit,” Dean muttered as Cas fell flat on the bed, obviously taking his ass with him.

 

“Sorry,” Cas mumbled back, barely able to speak.

 

Dean rolled Cas over so that the other man faced him, “You little bitch. You could have let me finish before you slumped on the bed like that.”

 

Cas chuckled – or maybe he giggled. He was so high on pleasure he wasn’t sure what sound came out of his mouth. Dean ignored it and lifted one leg up. “Brace yourself, babe cause I’m not nearly done yet.”

 

And Dean was right to his word. He fucked Cas thoroughly, sometimes slow, sometimes fast and Cas lost count of the minutes that passed. He writhed in sensation and cried out in pleasure until he couldn’t take it and begged Dean to just end it already. Dean chuckled, finally letting himself go, reaching his release in a burst of pleasure that made him threw his head back and cry out.

 

Then he dropped next to Cas, both so spent and tired that they couldn’t so much as moved a limb. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Dean managed to turn on his side and pressed himself against Cas.

 

“That was awesome,” Cas pointed out.

“You make an excellent bottom. Too bad I’d been hurt all this time otherwise we would have been doing this much sooner.”

 

“I want your ass too, you know. And fucking like that, as mind-blowing as it is, it’s way too much. I won’t be able to move properly for the next few days. How am I supposed to work like this?”

 

Dean chuckled, “Shit, man. You’re so cute, you know that?”

 

After all this time together, Cas still blushed, “You too.”

 

Dean placed a chaste kiss on Cas’ cheek. His lips trembled and his heart started to pound, but he mustered his courage and whispered so close to Cas’ ear that his lips brushed them.

 

Cas’ heart skipped a beat, his eyes widened as he heard the words that came out of Dean’s mouth in a trembling whisper. He stayed frozen for what seemed like hours. He hadn’t expected this from Dean. He had long dropped the hope that they would ever have something more than what they already had. They were content with their relationship and happy how things turned out, and though Cas did had some hopeful thoughts that one day they would exchange those words, he had never really believed they would.

 

“Cas?” Dean asked hesitantly. Dean felt panic ready to burst out when Cas said nothing. He knew it. It had been such a stupid idea to say that. Now their relationship was ruined because of him. What they had was so precious and so good and he had to go and break it just like that. “I’m sorry, Cas. Forget what I said,” Dean said as he felt the pain in his chest grow. He tore away from Cas and laid on his back, hand covering his face.

 

“Dean?” Cas whispered next to him. “It’s stupid. But I love you too.”

 

Dean jumped up, not sure if he had imagined it. “What?”

 

Cas looked at him then, face flushed. They stared at each other, like they so often do. Unspoken words travelled between them, and then they both abruptly burst out laughing. They laughed for a long time, Dean holding Cas hand as they looked into each other’s eyes. They laughed because they knew how stupid they had been for refraining from saying those words that both of them had wanted to hear. They laughed because from now on, they were really together. And they laughed because they knew that when everything was gone and all hope lost, they would still have each other to hold onto.

 

 

END


End file.
